LA FILLE QUI REVAIT D'UN BIDON D'ESSENCE ET D'UNE ALLUMETTE
by Link9
Summary: Tome 2 des aventures de 007. Un an après leur rencontre, Pansy et Hermione vivent une petite vie rangée. Mais le MI-6 a besoin de 0069. Hermione reprend du service pour sauver une fillette kidnappée par l'organisation Quantum. Ce qui devait être une mission d'exfiltration donnera bien des complications aux doubles 0. Quantum n'apprécie pas qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau tome des aventures de 007, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !

Je précise que je ne me fais aucun pognon en m'inspirant librement des oeuvres de JK ROWLING et de IAN FLEMMING.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA FILLE QUI REVAIT D'UN BIDON D'ESSENCE ET D'UNE ALLUMETTE**

**Chapitre 1**

_Un an plus tard_

Hermione tentait de garder son équilibre, debout sur un train de marchandise lancé à toute vitesse à travers la campagne italienne. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de contempler la beauté des paysages en ce début d'automne. L'air était chaud, la nuit scintillait de mille étoiles, c'était un bel été indien. Mais elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations alors que le vent fouettait son visage, faisant virevolter des mèches de cheveux, les pans de sa veste noire poussiéreuse et les bouts de sa chemise déchirée, blanche quelques heures plus tôt.

- Une dernière parole, Granger ?

Elle aurait pu trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire, qui serait resté à jamais dans l'histoire. Au lieu de ça, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut :

- Ouais... j'aurais dû m'attacher les cheveux.

Les yeux de la brune étaient vissés sur une fine tige de bois qui la tenait en joue. Son regard remonta le long du bras armé pour s'arrêter sur le rictus diabolique de son adversaire.

- Adieu, agent 0069... siffla l'homme. Avada Kedavra !

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, les toutes dernières images de son rêve encore gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle frotta ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et, après avoir écouté un instant la respiration paisible de Pansy, elle se leva pour gagner la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et observa dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo son reflet éclairé par un rayon blafard argenté.

Elle tentait de se concentrer mais déjà son songe lui échappait. Elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle tenait serré contre elle une fillette et qu'elle pointait une arme sur un homme à la mine patibulaire, un homme qui la menaçait d'une baguette.

Elle soupira, coupa l'eau et retourna au lit. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait, les bras de Pansy s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer dans sa chaleur.

- Mauvais rêve ? demanda doucement la médicomage.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Hermione.

- Demain, je rencontre tes parents. Cette situation doit te stresser.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, marmonna la brune en se blottissant dans l'étreinte.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu autant de temps pour me les présenter ? Je ne suis pas la bru idéale ? Tes parents sont homophobes ?

- Ils ne sont pas présentables le week-end. Enfin, tu verras ça par toi-même demain.

Pansy se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa petite amie.

- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre, fit la vert et argent.

- Que Merlin t'entende…

* * *

Hermione gara sa voiture à quelques mètres de la maison de ses parents et coupa le contact. Elle resta assise quelques instants, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le volant. Il était près de midi et il faisait chaud en ce début de mois de septembre.

- On y va ? demanda Pansy en débouclant sa ceinture.

- Passe devant, je te rejoins en fin d'après-midi… grommela la Gryffondor.

Parkinson sortit de la voiture, s'alluma une cigarette, puis fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de son amante.

- Sors de là, Granger… Où est passé ton courage Gryffondoresque ? se moqua la médicomage.

- Tu as regardé dans ton c… commença la procureure qui ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par le regard noir de sa petite amie. Ok, c'est bon, on y va.

Elle sortit de la voiture, verrouilla les portières et se dirigea vers un portail blanc donnant sur un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Pansy fronça les sourcils en remarquant une plantation au fond de la petite étendue de verdure.

- Serait-ce de…

- La marijuana. Bingo. Ca te donne une idée de ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur, répondit la brune.

Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers Pansy.

- Mes parents sont des gens bien sous tout rapport la semaine. Mais le week-end, ils renouent avec leur jeunesse. Prépare-toi au pire. Tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai attendu près d'un an avant de te les présenter.

Et sur ces mots, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Trente secondes plus tard, une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, à vue de nez, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs style année soixante-dix, ouvrit la porte. Elle tenait un joint dans la main et souriait, visiblement heureuse d'être dans un état second.

- Hermione ma chérie ! Heureuse que tes pas t'aient conduite dans notre foyer ! Sois la bienvenue. Et tu dois être la charmante Pansy ! fit la femme en serrant les deux sorcières contre elle. Wendel, les filles sont arrivées !

- J'entends ma douce ! Et je sens les ondes sombres de notre fille. De quand date la dernière purification de ton âme, Hermione ?

- Comprends ici : de quand date ta dernière cuite à l'alcool d'ortie, traduisit la procureure pour Pansy.

Helen Granger les emmena dans le salon et leur servit un rafraîchissement. Alors que Parkinson portait le verre à ses lèvres, Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Ne bois pas ça, sinon tu vas vomir tes tripes dans cinq minutes… Ils le distillent dans la cave d'un de leur pote baba cool… C'est un vrai poison ce truc, murmura la brune en vidant les deux verres dans un hortensia.

Le père d'Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et eut un sourire en voyant Pansy.

- Quel plaisir de te rencontrer ! Vous êtes bien mieux assorties toutes les deux que Mimi ne l'était avec ce pauvre Ron. J'ai toujours su que notre fille était une lesbienne. Quelle fierté !

- Ca fait surtout très branché auprès de leurs amis… chuchota la rouge et or.

- Ils devaient être aux anges en apprenant que tu étais une sorcière alors, murmura Parkinson à l'oreille de sa femme, avant de tendre la main aux Granger.

Mais Helen et Wendel ignorèrent la main pour prendre la Serpentard dans leurs bras. L'accolade dura suffisamment longtemps pour que la médicomage se détende devant tant de familiarité. Jamais ses parents ne n'avaient montré autant d'affection. Elle sourit par-dessus l'épaule de Wendel à Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

- J'ai une chance de la récupérer vivante ? grommela-t-elle, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

- Oui, on te rend ta petite amie, se moqua gentiment Helen. Alors Pansy, Hermione nous a dit que tu étais médecin ? demanda-t-elle en emmenant les filles dans le jardin ou une table était dressée.

- Chirurgien obstétricien, précisa Parkinson.

- Avec Helen, on avait tenté médecine, mais on est arrivés complètement déchirés à l'examen de fin de première année. Bon, on ne s'est pas complètement planté vu qu'on a été reçu en pharma et chirurgie dentaire, expliqua Wendel en arrivant à son tour dans le jardin, tenant des barquettes de saucisses et de brochettes. Grillades au menu, ça vous va ?

- Tout me va du moment que c'est pas vos saloperies à base de soja… grommela Hermione en tirant une chaise pour sa petite amie.

- Toujours de mauvaise humeur, fit Helen en roulant des yeux. Des ennuis au bureau ?

- Non, tout va bien, j'enferme toujours les tabasseurs de femmes et les violeurs d'enfants… Et les qualificatifs peuvent aussi s'inverser, répliqua la Gryffondor.

- C'est d'un glauque ma chérie ! soupira son père. Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? Pansy, j'espère que tu nous narreras cette histoire, car Hermione est muette comme une tombe.

Pansy glissa un regard de côté vers sa femme qui lui fit un léger signe de tête.

- Bêtement. Il se trouve que nous sommes un moment devenues voisines d'immeuble.

- Tu viens d'un environnement exclusivement sorcier, poursuivit avec tact Helen, Hermione lui ayant soutiré la promesse de ne pas aborder le sujet de la famille de Pansy. Ce n'est pas trop dur de t'acclimater à notre monde ? Je crois savoir que ma fille aime le petit confort moldu : lave-vaisselle, machine à laver…

- Et elle est la seule à s'en servir ! rit la Serpentard. En échange, elle ne paye jamais ses consultations, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à sa moitié.

- Justement, les filles ! fit joyeusement Helen en allumant un nouveau joint. J'ai un couple d'amies lesbiennes… Mimi, tu te souviens de July et Alice ?

- Malheureusement… répondit sombrement la procureure.

- Et bien, elles ont ouvert un sexshop dans Soho avec des super gadgets ! Je suis sure qu'elles te feront une ristourne…

Hermione recracha la gorgée de jus de fruit qu'elle venait d'avaler et s'étouffa lamentablement.

- Maman ! glapit-elle.

- Nous parlons de sexe, ma chérie, c'est naturel. Ne fais pas ton oie blanche, poursuivit Wendel alors que sa femme lui passait le pétard. C'est très important dans un couple d'avoir une vie sex…

- Ca va, je sais ! coupa la procureure. On peut changer de sujet ?

- C'est pour quand, le mariage ? Je sais combien tu es vieux jeu ma fille…

Une fois de plus, la brune avala de travers et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Pas si vieux jeu que ça, sourit Pansy en essuyant la joue de la Gryffondor avec un geste doux, et à tous les points de vue.

* * *

Hermione regagna sa voiture en fin d'après-midi avec soulagement. Elle claqua la portière, mit les clés sur le contact et laissa aller sa tête en arrière le temps de décompresser.

- Je t'avais prévenue, murmura-t-elle pour Pansy. Ils sont impossibles…

- C'était une très belle journée mon ange, répondit la vert et argent en posant un baiser sur la joue de la brune. Tes parents sont adorables, tu devrais en être persuadée.

- Je sais… soupira la procureure. Mais ils me mettent toujours dans l'embarras…

Elle démarra et s'engagea dans les petites rues du quartier.

- Il y a une fête foraine à dix minutes d'ici. Ca te tente d'aller manger une gaufre, une crêpe ou autre ?

- Une quoi ?

Hermione eut un sourire et caressa la cuisse de la médicomage.

- Je vais te montrer… Je pense que tu vas aimer.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux sorcières déambulaient entre les différents manèges, Hermione dévorant une gaufre couverte de chantilly, Pansy découvrant la barbe à papa.

La brune observa le stand de tir à la carabine et remarqua une fillette qui encourageait son père. La gamine désignait un gros ours en peluche mais le moldu n'arrivait pas à toucher un seul ballon. La Gryffondor finit sa gaufre en deux bouchées, essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et entraîna Pansy en direction de l'attraction.

- Je tente ma chance, lâcha-t-elle au forain en sortant un billet.

- Ok… trois balles, six ballons qui volètent. Vous en touchez trois et vous avez la peluche de votre choix ! répliqua le responsable du stand en tendant une carabine à la rouge et or.

- Et si j'explose les six ballons, j'ai le droit de prendre deux peluches ? demanda tranquillement Hermione en prenant une position de tir.

- Ca n'est jamais arrivé, mais pourquoi pas.

La procureure eut un rictus et ferma l'œil gauche pour mieux viser.

- Bouge pas petite, tu vas avoir ton ours d'ici peu… murmura-t-elle, concentrée.

Un premier plomb fusa et deux ballons explosèrent. Puis un deuxième pour le même résultat. Enfin, vint la dernière salve et il ne restait qu'un seul ballon dans la cage. Hermione, l'air serein, reposa l'arme sur le comptoir et plongea son regard dans les yeux médusés du forain.

- Je vais donc prendre le gros ours pour la petite fille et le petit lapin au fond.

- Vous n'avez pas éclaté les six ballons, mademoiselle. Je vous donne donc seulement l'ours.

Hermione se pencha sur le comptoir avant de reprendre à voix basse.

- Vous allez me donner aussi le lapin. Sinon, j'appelle le service de répression des fraudes pour expliquer que le viseur de votre carabine est trafiqué. Est-ce clair ?

Le moldu acquiesça, blême, tout en lui donnant les peluches. La fillette ayant eu son ours, elle fit une bise sur la joue de la brune et s'éloigna gaiment avec son père. Hermione fourra la main dans sa poche puis caressa la tête du lapin avant de le tendre à Pansy.

- Je crois que tu aimes bien ces bestioles… dit-elle avec un sourire.

Parkinson acquiesça, prit la peluche dans ses bras et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'une fine bague avait été passée à l'oreille du lapin. C'était une bague argentée surmontée d'un diamant discret. Elle ôta délicatement l'anneau et le regarda briller au creux de sa main. Puis, elle leva les yeux et dévisagea la brune qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.

- Mes parents me connaissent bien. J'ai un côté vieux jeu. Je voulais attendre de voir si tu allais les apprécier avant te le proposer. Comme tu as l'air de te faire à ma famille bizarre, je voudrais savoir si tu veux te marier avec moi.

- Hermione… Le mariage homo n'est pas autorisé chez les sorciers. Et nous évoluons dans ce monde, murmura la médicomage.

- Mais je suis moldue, et je me disais que peut-être…

Pansy restait surprise par la demande à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Et bien, j'avais fait une croix là-dessus pour moi, compte-tenu de ce que tu sais. Mais toi, après le fiasco de ton mariage avec Ron, tu penses encore que c'est …

Hermione l'interrompit, maussade.

- Laisse tomber, c'était pas une bonne idée, j'aurais dû le savoir, grommela-t-elle en se détournant de la Serpentard.

- Attends, fit la médicomage en lui attrapant le bras. Mon ange, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que …

- … que c'était idiot.

Pansy regardait avec tendresse le profil renfermé de la Gryffondor.

- Viens par ici, proposa-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour se diriger vers un banc qui faisait face à un manège. Assieds-toi là et attends-moi cinq minutes, d'accord.

- Hmm, marmonna la brune en se laissant tomber sur le siège en bois.

Pansy embrassa doucement sa joue et fila. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout devant la rouge et or, les poings fermés tendus vers elle.

- Quelle main ? fit-elle, mutine.

Hermione la regarda, interloquée, avant de pointer le poing le moins bien fermé. Pansy ouvrit la main et laissa voir un œuf de plastique opaque dans sa paume. La médicomage arborait un sourire espiègle. La procureure prit l'objet et le dévissa. En renversant une moitié, une bague à trois mornilles roula dans sa main. Étrangement, elle représentait un lion digne des armoiries du royaume, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes arrières, un petit éclat de pierre rouge à la place de l'œil.

La Gryffondor leva son regard vers Parkinson, incertaine.

- Mon ange, chez les moldus, chez les sorciers, où tu veux je t'épouse, lui dit doucement Pansy.

Hermione l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Et bien… rentrons chez nous pour fêter dignement notre future union. Et je précise tout de suite, les vêtements seront ôtés dès la porte d'entrée fermée derrière nous… murmura la procureure.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Hermione soupirait, assise à son bureau, un dossier ouvert devant elle. Son travail l'ennuyait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle n'avait plus d'affaires intéressantes, avait gagné ses derniers procès et son prochain réquisitoire était déjà prêt alors qu'elle requérait dans deux semaines.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa un parchemin vierge pour en faire une grenouille. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'origami, mais elle n'avait que ça à faire. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, l'animal de papier sautait en croassant sur la surface boisée. Tout en regardant les bonds de la figurine de vélin, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Pansy. La médicomage avait accepté de l'épouser. Il fallait maintenant trouver une date, un lieu, organiser la cérémonie et la brune sourit en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir ni les humeurs de Molly Weasley, ni celles des parents de Pansy qui ne seront certainement pas de la noce. Cependant, son visage s'assombrit en pensant qu'elle devrait endurer les délires mystiques de sa mère.

- Rien n'est jamais parfait… marmonna-t-elle.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et la procureure interrompit son sort pour ensuite cacher son pliage.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Une femme blonde pénétra dans la pièce et un sourire chaleureux naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Gwendoline ! fit-elle en se levant pour serrer la main de son ancienne collègue. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Madame le procureur, répondit l'agent secret. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'ennuyais. Ca te tente, un petit tour au hangar numéro cinq ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

La brune n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se dirigea vers la porte.

- On devrait déjà y être ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Gwendoline sourit et suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs du Ministère. Elle avait hâte de voir si Granger était toujours aussi douée dans le feu de l'action. Malheureusement, elle savait déjà que leur périple ne se finirait pas dans le lac du hangar numéro quatre.

Gwendoline se retenait de rire alors qu'Hermione était allongée sur l'herbe, essayant désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

- J'suis plus aussi en forme qu'avant, haleta la brune.

- T'as de beaux restes, Granger, fit remarquer l'agent secret en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Effectivement, agent Cameron. Au-delà de ce que j'espérais, fit une voix assez sèche.

Hermione se redressa et fut surprise de croiser des yeux presque jaunes, un regard acéré, une femme aux cheveux gris coupés très courts.

- Professeur Bibine ? fit, surprise, la procureure.

- C'est notre nouvelle M, expliqua Gwendoline. Foolish est parti en Australie, en tant qu'ambassadeur.

- Miss Granger, suivez-moi je vous prie, ordonna Bibine en se dirigeant vers la sortie du hangar.

La brune jeta un regard perplexe à la blonde qui l'invita d'un signe de tête à rejoindre M. La Gryffondor se leva prestement et courut après son ancien professeur de vol.

Elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, sans échanger un mot, et finirent par atteindre l'ancien service de la rouge et or. Rolanda lui fit passer les contrôles de sécurité puis elles pénétrèrent dans un vaste bureau.

- Hermione Granger, commença M, j'ai besoin que vous repreniez du service.

- Droit au but, j'apprécie. Mais c'est non, désolée, répondit la procureure.

- Nous nous sommes mal comprises. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation, agent Granger. J'ai obtenu votre détachement temporaire à mon service.

Elle sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le posa devant la brune qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Un de nos agents est mort assassiné. Il était infiltré dans une des familles majeures du grand banditisme et sa couverture a été grillée. Sa fille de sept ans est retenue en otage et les ravisseurs demandent une rançon de 15 millions de gallions pour sa libération. Demain soir, si on ne paie pas, elle sera morte.

Bibine se tut quelques instants, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancienne élève.

- Vous partez en fin d'après-midi pour Berlin. Discrètement. Votre avion décolle à 17 heures. Vous atterrirez à 19h30. Une fois sur place, vous vous débrouillez pour sortir la petite Emily de cette situation. Vous la ramenez chez vous et je prendrai contact avec vous demain matin.

- Mais…

- Vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires dans ce dossier. Vous le lisez tranquillement et, avant de partir, vous passerez voir Q. Elle a des petits gadgets qui vous aideront dans votre mission.

- Vous n'avez personne d'autres ? demanda la brune.

- Gwendoline est sur mission délicate, Dunkan est à la retraite et sur les trois agents qui me restent, deux sont à l'autre bout du monde et le dernier est en formation.

- La gosse, elle a de la famille ?

- Plus maintenant. Elle sera placée dès demain dans un foyer avant d'être candidate à l'adoption.

Hermione passa sa main sur sa nuque et la massa quelques instants.

- Ok. J'accepte. Mais j'espère que l'indemnité de mission vaut le coup.

- Tout à fait. Avec ce qu'on va vous verser, vous pourrez récupérer votre Aston Martin et arrêter de rouler en Ford.

* * *

Hermione prit le temps de téléphoner à Pansy avant d'aller rejoindre Q. La tonalité retentit trois fois avant que la médicomage décroche.

- Salut, commença la brune. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…

- Salut toi ! Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Un problème en relation avec une de mes patientes ?

- Non. Je… rentrerais tard ce soir. D'ailleurs, plutôt cette nuit. Je dois faire l'aller-retour à Berlin. Pour…

Elle prit une courte inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Pour M, conclut-elle à voix basse.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être face à Pansy pour sentir la tension grimper dans le silence qui s'installa un instant.

- Tu as repris du service ? demanda la Serpentard d'un seul coup moins enthousiaste.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Nouveau M, nouvelles méthodes. Tout s'est fait dans mon dos.

- Pas le choix… Pansy soupira. Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? Oublie la question, ça l'est forcement sinon ce n'est pas toi qui irais… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

- Bonne chance ? proposa Hermione avec un mince sourire.

- Fais attention… Berlin c'est loin pour que je te récupère en petits morceaux…

- Je te le promets. Et ne m'attends pas pour dormir, je te connais. Je t'aime.

Pansy essayait de réfléchir de façon cohérente, mais la nouvelle du départ d'Hermione de façon impromptue faisait s'entrechoquer ses pensées.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et je suppose que tu vas te retrouver là-bas toute seule, sans personne pour te donner un coup de main…

- C'est une mission d'exfiltration. Moins il y a de monde, mieux c'est. Délicat mais moins dangereux de ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien.

Parkinson soupira à nouveau.

- Amuse-toi bien alors, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu me manques. A ce soir…

Hermione raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, j'espère que Q aura des objets utiles pour me faire revenir vivante…

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Le décor est planté, la semaine prochaine, ça va péter ! lol

A jeudi pour la Trilogie,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci pour les reviews du chap précédent ! Nous étions aux anges !

On espère que tout va bien pour vous et nous vous laissons découvrir le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Hermione sortit du taxi et regarda autour d'elle. Les rues étaient noires de monde, les terrasses des cafés et des restaurants pleines. Berlin était une ville vivante et le beau temps ajoutait à l'agitation qui régnait dans les rues. La luminosité du jour commençait à décliner et la procureure pénétra dans l'hôtel où les services secrets lui avaient réservé une chambre.

Elle déclina dans un allemand parfait sa fausse identité, s'empara de la carte plastique et gagna le deuxième étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla, prit une longue douche pour se détendre puis passa un pantalon noir, une chemise noire et une veste de la même couleur qu'elle avait prit dans son sac de voyage. Elle récupéra son pistolet qu'elle rangea contre son flanc, fixa sa baguette à son poignet pour se saisir des plans de la maison où elle devait récupérer la fillette. Elle les étudia consciencieusement après s'être fait un café puis se posta devant la fenêtre pour observer le boulevard.

Elle renouait avec son ancien métier. Et étrangement, cela lui plaisait. Pansy ne lui avait jamais demandé d'abandonner les services secrets. La Gryffondor avait changé de carrière pour rassurer la médicomage, pour solidifier leur relation. Elle ne le regrettait pas mais elle se rendait compte que les missions lui manquaient. L'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait avant de passer à l'action, les infiltrations, les combats…

Vivre une existence dangereuse alors qu'elle était mariée à Ron ne l'avait pas dérangée, bien au contraire. Son métier lui apportait le grand frisson indispensable dans sa petite vie morne avec le roux. Mais avec Pansy… Ce n'était pas la même configuration. Elle avait eu envie de se poser avec la Serpentard et elle savait que son ancien métier aurait pu perturber l'équilibre fragile de la vert et argent.

Mais maintenant que Parkinson avait la tête hors de l'eau, Hermione pourrait-elle reprendre ses anciennes activités ?

- A voir comment ça se passe ce soir… murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis rangea rapidement ses affaires. Elle passa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait un peu de marche à faire avant d'arriver à destination et préférait prendre les petites rues que les grandes artères. Réajustant son borsalino noir sur sa tête, elle se glissa dans la foule et se dirigea vers la partie Est de la ville.

* * *

Pansy avait le nez dans un dossier médical, en vain. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire une seule ligne. Frustrée, elle referma la pochette. Elle avait prié Merlin que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même. Si elle avait prié de la sorte, c'était bien parce qu'elle savait que cela se produirait.

La médicomage se leva pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine de la clinique. Le café était encore chaud, Stéphanie y veillait. Son mug à la main, elle passa par la porte arrière pour aller fumer. Son cœur se serra en repensant à la fois où ces mêmes gestes avaient précédé le retour désastreux de la Gryffondor.

La vert et argent profita des cinq minutes de répit que lui offrait sa pause pour regarder les choses en face. Après ce soir, Hermione ne retournerait pas s'enfermer dans un bureau. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à se lier à elle dans ces conditions ?

* * *

Cela faisait 45 minutes qu'Hermione était accroupie derrière une benne à ordure, observant les va-et-vient dans la magnifique demeure qui était sa cible. Trois étages, 15 personnes l'habitant dont 12 activement recherchées par Interpol.

« N'hésitez pas à tuer si c'est nécessaire. Les autorités allemandes ne pleureront pas pour ces types, je m'en suis assurée… » avait dit M avant le départ de la brune pour l'aéroport.

Le plan de la rouge et or était simple. Pénétrer dans la demeure. Abattre toutes les personnes qui tenteraient de l'empêcher de récupérer la fillette. Atteindre la chambre de la gamine au dernier étage. Transplaner avec elle pour l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Pansy. Puis, une tisane et au lit.

- Ca va le faire… murmura-t-elle en chaussant des lunettes de soleil trafiquées par Q.

Les verres lui permettaient de visualiser les pièges magiques, évitant ainsi de mettre le pied dans un sort invisible posé au sol.

Elle dégaina son arme, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea dans l'ombre des arbres de la propriété vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Pansy faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle regardait, le ciel rougi par le coucher du soleil et les nuages blancs aux formes bizarres qui filaient, poussés par le vent, se télescopant, s'étirant, se désagrégeant. Elle pensait à Hermione et elle.

- Est-ce que j'aurais pu fermer ma clinique et me consacrer à des patients normaux pour elle ? Sans doute. Si ça avait été une condition pour notre sécurité, je l'aurais fait.

Elle suivit des yeux un nuage tout rond qui semblait avoir des oreilles, comme une tête d'ours.

- Mais est-ce que ça me manquerait ? Surement, c'est ma raison de vivre quelque part. Donc… si on m'offrait d'en rouvrir une… sans doute que je serais tentée… j'irais voir si j'ai encore le virus…

Parkinson soupira.

- Je ne peux pas empêcher Hermione de faire ce qui lui plait, et procureure, c'était bien tant qu'elle avait tout à découvrir de ce métier… mais ce n'est pas elle. Je dois la laisser libre de choisir ! finit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers son bureau avec un petit sourire satisfait et déposa sa baguette sur la table avant d'attraper un dossier à traiter.

* * *

Hermione essuya les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front. Finalement, elle était passée par une fenêtre entrouverte au rez-de-chaussée et avait dû neutraliser un des hommes de main avant que ce dernier donne l'alerte. Elle avait utilisé un fil de nylon caché dans sa montre et le moldu gisait maintenant sur le sol, étranglé, le visage violet et la langue pendante.

Elle prit quelques instants pour se remémorer le plan de la maison et se situer dans l'espace. Elle devait gagner le couloir, puis prendre la première à gauche pour tomber sur les escaliers. Une fois au troisième étage, elle aurait à fouiller toutes les chambres pour trouver Emily.

- Ca va être une partie de plaisir, ironisa la rouge et or en attrapant le cadavre sous les aisselles pour le traîner dans la pièce afin de le dissimuler dans un coin sombre.

Ses traces effacées, elle tira sa baguette de sa manche, ouvrit la porte sans faire un bruit, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

* * *

Stéphanie en avait pris son parti. Lorsque la patronne n'allait pas bien, on faisait le ménage. Et là c'était le grand ménage. Elle allait passer le début de la soirée à vérifier les adresses de toutes les patientes. Donc, les soucis devaient être de taille. Heureusement qu'elle avait refait la provision de café la veille. Au moins, elle n'en manquerait pas.

- Stéphanie ?!

- Et ça recommence, soupira la rouquine en quittant son standard. Docteur ?

- C'est vous qui avez les dossier ?

- Non, seulement A à C.

- Merde.

- Un problème ?

- Si je les cherche c'est que j'en ai besoin, non ? grommela la médicomage.

La standardiste leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à pénétrer dans le bureau pour chercher avec sa patronne.

* * *

- Par le string de Vivianne et les caleçons de Merlin… chuchota Hermione en observant le couloir du troisième étage.

Il était couvert de pièges. Elle pouvait les voir grâce à des lunettes confectionnées par Q qui révélaient la magie. Des bombes de pouvoir prêtes à exploser à la moindre pression du pied, des lignes rouges à hauteur de genou qui pouvaient découper un membre, le couloir était un festival de couleurs et de sortilèges qui couvraient toute la surface jusqu'à la pièce du fond.

- Bon, je sais où est la gamine, murmura Hermione en posant son sac à dos dans un coin sombre.

Elle analysa les pièges et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas les désarmer seule. Il fallait être à plusieurs pour désactiver la première ligne, sinon tout explosait simultanément.

- Ca va être la méthode Haute-Voltige. Catherine Zeta-Jones, grande prêtresse de la cambriole, veillez sur votre plus fidèle admiratrice, pria Hermione en bougeant les épaules et la nuque pour les détendre.

Elle respira doucement puis leva la jambe droite pour passer au-dessus du trait rouge et posa son pied assez loin du glyphe tracé au sol. Elle prit son temps pour ramener sa deuxième jambe avant de poursuivre sa progression, lentement mais sûrement. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait sursauté au moindre bruit, frissonné au plus petit courant d'air, elle se trouvait devant une porte close qu'elle déverrouilla grâce à un passe magique. Elle poussa le panneau de bois et se trouva nez à nez avec une fillette aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama et serrait contre elle un lapin élimé, gris, aux oreilles trouées.

- Salut Emily, dit doucement Hermione.

La gamine la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs, l'air méfiant, avant que son expression s'adoucisse.

- T'es pas avec les méchants, fit-elle.

- T'as raison. Je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener à Londres.

- Qui t'envoie ? Ce n'est pas mon papa, je sais qu'il est mort… murmura la petite fille en étouffant un sanglot.

- Je travaillais avec ton papa et je suis venue te chercher. Je vais t'emmener chez moi en sécurité. J'ai une amie qui fait de très bons chocolats chauds.

« Ou elle aura l'occasion d'apprendre… » songea Hermione.

- Je t'explique ce qu'on va faire, reprit-elle. Comme on ne peut pas transplaner d'ici, on va sortir le plus discrètement possible.

- Le couloir est piégé, fit remarquer Emily.

- Je sais. Tu vas grimper sur mes épaules et on va y aller doucement.

La Gryffondor s'accroupit et la fillette lui donna son lapin que la rouge et or rangea dans un poche de sa veste. Puis, elle aida la gamine à s'installer sur ses épaules et lui attrapa les mains pour que les deux conservent un équilibre stable.

- Et c'est parti pour l'unique représentation des deux meilleures trapézistes au monde, Emily et Hermione ! Le public applaudit à tout rompre, la foule est en délire, commença la procureure alors que la fillette pouffait. Elles sont à dix mètres au-dessus du sol, sans filet de protection, avec des lions affamés pour les accueillir si elles chutent. Mais leur équipe est redoutable !

La brune ouvrit la porte, vérifia que ses lunettes étaient bien en place et s'engagea dans le couloir.

* * *

Finalement, tout le monde avait de la chance. Les patientes de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de passer ce soir-là, Pansy de ne pas avoir à se concentrer, et Stéphanie enfin tranquille quand la patronne avait finalement décidé de rentrer en lui laissant la garde de la clinique. Elle restait joignable, mais chez elle.

Si la rouquine était tranquillement en train de se faire compter fleurette au téléphone par son amoureux du moment, Parkinson errait dans son appartement. Incapable de rester en place, elle semblait montée sur ressort.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle choisit de reprendre ce métier ? marmonnait la médicomage. Est-ce que je vais m'habituer ou devenir folle d'inquiétude ?

Elle se leva de la chaise de bar devant le comptoir de la cuisine et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande du téléviseur et commença à zapper.

- Je ne tiendrai pas le choc. Tant pis, soupira-t-elle en abandonnant le canapé pour attraper un verre d'eau et se rendre sur le balcon.

Accoudée à la balustrade, elle regardait les lumières devant elle.

- Mais je l'aime, je ne veux pas la perdre, soupira-t-elle en arrosant une plante chétive de son verre d'eau.

Elle rentra dans l'appartement, posa le verre vide dans l'évier et retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret de bar.

- Minerva. Elle, elle pourra m'aider à y voir clair, murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione et Emily était à mi-chemin entre la chambre qu'elles venaient de quitter et les escaliers quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre un étage en dessous.

- Ils arrivent… chuchota la fillette.

- Ferme les yeux ma puce, et accroche-toi bien à moi, j'vais avoir besoin de ma main droite, dit doucement Hermione en dégainant sa baguette.

- D'accord…

La brune sentit les petites mains la serrer fortement au niveau du cou et elle brandit sa baguette droit devant elle. Dès que le premier homme se fit apercevoir, elle agita promptement la fine tige de bois et un trait de lumière rouge toucha le kidnappeur en pleine poitrine.

« Encore deux… » compta-t-elle en échangeant rapidement la baguette contre son pistolet.

Elle se cala le plus possible contre un mur sans déclencher de piège et visa à hauteur de poitrine. Elle tira deux fois, bénissant l'inventeur des silencieux, alors qu'une silhouette passait dans son champ de vision. Puis, elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à repérer le dernier malfaiteur. Mais la respiration apeurée d'Emily l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Elle prit la décision de continuer d'avancer et d'aviser si l'homme se décidait à attaquer. Elle franchit les derniers obstacles sans encombre et fit glisser la fillette pour la serrer contre sa poitrine, la soutenant d'un bras.

- Tu es parfaite Emily, continue comme ça, l'encouragea Hermione. On va bientôt rentrer. Garde le visage contre mon épaule et ferme les yeux.

- Okay…

L'agent secret jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les escaliers. La voix était dégagée. Elle récupéra son sac à dos près des deux corps étendus sur le sol, le passa à son épaule libre et descendit silencieusement les marches. Cependant, arrivée au premier étage, elle entendit du bruit dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et pointa son arme sur un homme qui tenait une baguette à la main. La rouge et or fut stupéfaite. C'était exactement la même scène qu'elle avait vécu en rêve.

- Vous ne partirez pas d'ici vivante… grommela le sorcier avec un rictus mauvais.

- On parie ? lança bravement Hermione.

- J'en suis convaincu, agent Granger. Je sais tout de vous… et mon organisation aussi.

Hermione pressa la détente plusieurs fois avant que l'homme ait le temps de réagir. Elle tourna les talons et dévala les dernières marches, serrant Emily contre elle. Elle courut en direction de la porte d'entrée, sa main crispée sur la crosse de son flingue. Les deux gardes n'eurent pas le temps de dégainer qu'ils furent abattus par la rouge et or. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita dans le jardin, la fillette tremblant dans son étreinte. La nuit était fraîche et le temps était à l'orage. La Gryffondor se dépêcha de gagner la rue et transplana sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Pansy sursauta violement et manqua tomber du tabouret lorsque la table basse du salon se brisa sous un poids incongru.

- Putain de merde… grommela Hermione en s'extrayant des débris tandis que Parkinson soupirait de soulagement.

- T'es grossière comme dame, répliqua une petite voix.

- Ouais, mais j'ai le droit, j'suis une adulte, rétorqua la rouge et or.

La médicomage se retourna et fut surprise de trouver sa femme qui aidait une petite fille à se remettre debout.

- Salut chérie, j'suis rentrée ! Ca t'ennuie de faire un chocolat chaud pour Emily pendant que je vais préparer la chambre d'amis ?

La Gryffondor s'approcha de la Serpentard et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je sais pas si tu as des notions en pédiatrie, mais si tu pouvais l'examiner… chuchota la rouge et or avant d'enlever son sac à dos et sa veste.

Le regard de Pansy allait alternativement de l'agent secret à la fillette, sans comprendre. Mais devant l'attitude craintive de la gamine, elle retint ses questions pour plus tard et lui sourit avant de s'accroupir.

- Bonjour Emily, moi c'est Pansy, fit la médicomage doucement.

- Bonjour Madame, répondit timidement l'enfant devant cette nouvelle inconnue, serrant encore plus fort son lapin décrépi qu'elle avait récupéré dans la poche de la brune.

- Hermione dit que tu voudrais un chocolat chaud, c'est vrai ça ?

La fillette hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Mon papa y disait que c'était le meilleur médicament, débuta-t-elle avant de commencer à renifler ses larmes.

Pansy lui prit la main.

- Et c'est vrai, répondit-elle doucement en caressant le dos de la main de son pouce. Et je fais le meilleur au monde, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, l'index sur ses lèvres.

Emily regarda Hermione, interrogative, mais la brune haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Parkinson se releva et guida la gamine vers la cuisine, avant de la soulever pour l'asseoir sur un tabouret haut.

- Bon, je consens à te montrer la recette. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous deux. D'accord ?

La fillette approuva résolument.

- C'est une sorgina qui me l'a apprise, commença-t-elle en attrapant les ingrédients, avant de sourire devant les yeux ronds qui la dévisageaient. Tu ne connais pas les sorginas ? Ce sont les sorcières du Pays Basque, elles sont très puissantes et elles ont le secret du chocolat !

Emily avait la bouche grande ouverte en écoutant Pansy parler d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Mais, on a une espionne ici ! Hermione, va faire le lit d'Emily. Et prends une douche, tu pues la transpiration !

- Et voila, grommela la brune pendant que la fillette riait, on rentre à la maison et on vous reçoit avec des petits mots d'amour, finit-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Quand Hermione revint dans la cuisine, l'odeur du chocolat qui avait cuit doucement vint chatouiller ses narines.

- Je savais que tu étais exceptionnelle.

Elle s'approcha de la Serpentard, entourant sa taille de ses bras, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui lui souriaient.

- Vous êtes amoureuses pour de vrai alors ? fit Emily, les sourcils froncés par-dessus sa moustache de chocolat.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une petite bouteille de bière qu'elle décapsula avec une pièce qu'elle trouva dans sa poche. Elle but une longue gorgée au goulot, adossée au plan de travail.

- Je fais un merveilleux chocolat et tu préfères une bière ? gronda gentiment Pansy.

- Tant mieux, il y en aura plus pour moi, chuchota Emily.

- Tu vois ? Je me prive pour la petite ! Je suis quelqu'un d'admirable, plaisanta l'agent secret. Tu as faim Emily ?

Alors que l'enfant secouait négativement la tête, son estomac gargouilla. La brune s'approcha de la gamine et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Dis-toi qu'ici, tu peux demander ce que tu veux, dit doucement Hermione.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois le frigo et analysa les rayonnages. Puis elle regarda l'intérieur des placards de la cuisine.

- J'ai de quoi faire des crêpes, finit-elle par dire. Avec de la chantilly et du Nutella. T'en veux ?

- Oui, merci…

- Je m'en occupe de suite. Pendant que je prépare ça, tu vas aller dans le salon avec Pansy. Elle est docteur et elle va regarder si tu n'es pas malade, d'accord ?

La gamine se tassa sur le tabouret, récupérant sa peluche contre elle, l'air maussade. Pansy envoya un regard noir à la Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi le nom de ton lapin ? demanda gentiment Pansy en faisant le tour du comptoir.

- Panpan, marmonna la fillette.

- Est-ce que Panpan prend des bains des fois ?

- Noooooon ! fit Emily outrée. Il coule dans le bain !

- Alors on va le laisser sur le comptoir pour surveiller Hermione, parce que je suis certaine qu'elle va faire plein de cochonneries partout et rien nettoyer après. Et nous deux, on va aller voir pour prendre un bain avant de te mettre en pyjama. Ca marche ?

Pas vraiment sûre, Emily acquiesça tout de même.

- On est parties, fit médicomage en prenant la main de la fillette qui sauta au bas du tabouret.

- Ma chérie… Profites-en pour lui montrer ta collection de lapins en peluche, fit la brune en prenant de la farine et des oeufs.

- Toi aussi tu aimes les lapins ? demanda la gamine.

- Je les adore, répondit Pansy avec un sourire.

- Ouais… Avec du riz, des champignons et bien cuits, se moqua la procureure en sortant un saladier.

- HERMIONE ! gronda la Serpentard. Ne l'écoute pas, elle raconte des bêtises, ajouta-t-elle pour Emily.

- Gnagnagna… marmonna l'agent secret.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que ça vous a plu,

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione finissait de faire la vaisselle quand Pansy referma doucement la porte de la chambre d'Emily derrière elle.

- Elle est épuisée, fit-elle en gagnant la cuisine. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour ce soir.

- Tu as bien fait.

La Serpentard attrapa une crêpe dans l'assiette et mordit dedans.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le père de la gamine bossait pour les services, il était en sous-marin, sa couverture est tombée, il est mort. Les types se servaient d'Emily pour demander une rançon.

La brune soupira longuement et bailla.

- Je ne serai pas mécontente de retrouver mon bureau demain... ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains. Je ne suis plus faite pour ça.

- Hmm, fit Parkinson avec une moue dubitative, mâchonnant sa crêpe.

Le téléphone portable de la procureure sonna et cette dernière décrocha rapidement.

- Hermione ? Désolée de te déranger si tard…

- Gwendoline ? Ca va ? Tu as une drôle de voix… répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la merde… Foolish a été assassiné cet après-midi. M vient de me l'apprendre. Et j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. M pense que nos services sont attaqués.

- Tu es où ? demanda la procureure alors que Parkinson haussait un sourcil.

- Dans une rue animée de Soho…

- Ok. Je peux être là dans 20 minutes. Je vais venir à pied pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mets-toi dans un café et envoie-moi le nom par texto. J'arrive au plus vite. Tu es armée ?

- Toujours.

- Excellent. A tout de suite.

La brune raccrocha, inquiète. Les paroles qu'avait prononcées le malfrat plus tôt dans la soirée faisaient écho à ce que lui avait révélé Gwendoline. Une organisation savait tout d'elle. Son ancienne collègue était suivie. Et Foolish était mort.

- C'est la merde... siffla-t-elle.

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, fit posément la Serpentard en s'essuyant les doigts après avoir reposé sa crêpe, bien que la lueur dans ses yeux démente le ton de sa voix. Dépêche-toi d'aller lui prêter main forte, tu m'en diras plus à ton retour.

Hermione vérifia que son arme était facile d'accès et que sa baguette était bien accrochée à son poignet. Elle attrapa sa veste, la passa et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle pour la Serpentard. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment...

- Le choix, je sais. File.

La rouge et or se pencha pour capturer brièvement les lèvres de son amante et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans un bar lesbien de la capitale et avisa aussitôt son ancienne collègue, attablée au fond de la salle en belle compagnie. Même si Gwendoline semblait parfaitement à son aise et détendue, la brune remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle s'approcha de la table et retint un rictus alors qu'une jeune femme draguait la blonde, caressant langoureusement son bras.

- Ma chérie… Laisse tomber pour le plan à trois ce soir, j'ai une mycose vaginale et j'ai peur de te l'avoir refilée, lança Hermione en posant nonchalamment la main sur la table.

La jeune moldue eut un regard dégoûté, balbutia quelques excuses avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Gwendoline sourit à la procureure et finit son verre.

- Agent 0069, tu as perdu la main avec les dames… se moqua-t-elle.

- Je t'ai évité d'avoir à trouver une excuse pour virer la dame en question, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante, répliqua Hermione, ironique. Et c'est Madame la procureure, je te prie.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent le bar et s'engagèrent dans les rues de Londres. Elles marchaient silencieusement, sur leur garde, observant les déplacements des passants, écoutant les rires, les conversations.

En longeant la Tamise, la circulation était dense, les badauds déambulaient dans les rues, des bouteilles d'alcool à la main. Hermione fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un petit groupe d'hommes qui marchaient dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Gwendoline et les deux femmes se préparèrent à dégainer leur baguette.

Cependant, trois personnes arrivèrent dans leur dos et, sentant un frisson dans sa nuque, Hermione se retourna vivement. Elle vit les mains qui voulurent saisir Gwendoline et s'interposa entre la blonde et les assaillants. Un bras se leva, tenant une mini matraque, et s'abattit sur elle. Une douleur aigue et brutale lui vrilla le crâne, sa vision se brouilla, puis elle se sentit soulever brusquement. Elle eut l'impression de voler, l'air froid lui giflant le visage puis elle tomba dans une eau glacée. Le noir se fit autour d'elle et elle fut emportée, inconsciente, par le courant du fleuve.

* * *

Gwendoline tira vivement sa baguette et lança un sort pour neutraliser l'homme qui se jetait sur elle. Ce dernier donna un coup dans la fine tige de bois et le trait de lumière ocre fut dévié. La blonde tenta un coup de pied atteignant le bas-ventre de son agresseur qui tomba à genoux sur le trottoir, le souffle coupé, les mains sur son service trois pièces. L'agent secret se tourna pour chercher son ancienne collègue du regard quand elle vit les deux autres malfrats la soulever et la jeter dans la Tamise.

- HERMIONE ! hurla Gwendoline en enjambant le parapet pour plonger dans le fleuve.

L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle avait l'impression que des milliers de lames la transperçaient. Elle n'y voyait rien dans l'obscurité du fleuve et agita sa baguette. Une petite boule de lumière apparut et Cameron remarqua un corps qui flottait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle nagea rapidement pour le rejoindre et reconnut son ancienne collègue. Elle l'attrapa par les aisselles et se dépêcha de rejoindre la surface. Elle coinça de son bras la brune inconsciente contre elle et gagna au plus vite la rive pour allonger la procureure. Gwendoline remarqua que la Gryffondor ne respirait pas et entreprit de faire un bouche-à-bouche. Trente secondes plus tard, Hermione toussa de l'eau et l'agent secret la positionna sur le côté. Elle fouilla les poches de la rouge et or et en extirpa des clés et un téléphone portable. Une chance, ce dernier était de dernière génération, conçu pour résister à l'eau. L'agent secret navigua dans le répertoire et appela le Docteur Parkinson. Cette dernière décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Salut mon ange. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? demanda de but en blanc la médicomage.

- Bonsoir Miss Parkinson, c'est Gwendoline Cameron. Désolée de vous déranger mais on a eu un… petit accident. On n'est pas très loin de chez vous. Pouvez-vous faire couler un bain bien chaud et préparer des vêtements secs ?

- Elle est dans quel état ? demanda froidement la médicomage, se réfugiant dans le professionnalisme pour éviter de paniquer.

- Disons qu'elle a eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir apprendre à nager dans la Tamise...

- Autre chose que je doive savoir ? s'informa Parkinson, tandis que le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire résonnait en arrière fond.

- Elle a une bosse en forme d'oeuf de Pâque sur le crâne. A tout de suite, répondit Gwendoline avant de raccrocher.

L'agent secret attrapa son ancienne collègue et la jeta en travers de ses épaules.

- Et bien Granger... On a pris du poids... ironisa la blonde avant de jeter un regard autour d'elle.

Elles étaient seules sur la rive et pas un passant ne faisait attention à elles. L'agent secret tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Pansy bondit vers les deux femmes lorsqu'elles se matérialisèrent sur les restes de la table basse. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor pour le passer autour de son cou et l'aider à se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Désolée ma chérie, marmonna la brune frissonnante en se laissant supporter.

- Pas grave, fit la médicomage. Gwendoline, si ça ne vous dérange pas, il y a aussi une douche dans la même pièce. Et vous en avez besoin, vu le beau bleu de vos lèvres.

- Pas de refus, renifla la blonde en suivant le mouvement.

Parkinson commença à déshabiller son amante qui claquait encore des dents, avant de l'aider à se plonger dans l'eau chaude du bain.

- Mais vous pensez à quoi ? La Tamise… à cette époque de l'année, grommelait la vert et argent, juste pour éviter de pleurer en nettoyant la plaie qui ornait le cuir chevelu de son amante. Et les sorts de réchauffement, c'est pour les moldus ?

- Y'avait urgence, fit Gwendoline en retirant ses vêtements. J'ai fait au plus pressé. Vous pourriez être contente que je ramène votre moitié... Enfin, vu son poids, votre éléphanteau.

- J't'emmerde... râla la procureure. La prochaine fois, tu te démerderas sans moi.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Hermione et Pansy eurent un regard surpris.

- Je me suis permis d'appeler des amis, fit la blonde en entrant dans la douche. Dunkan et sa femme. Ne les faites pas patienter, ce ne sera pas courtois.

- C'est plus un appartement, c'est un moulin, grogna la Gryffondor.

- Mon appartement, ton moulin! persiffla la vert et argent. D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser à sortir la facture de la table basse, finit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre l'entrée.

Dunkan et Minerva étaient effectivement derrière la porte, l'air préoccupé.

- Ca va ? demanda aussitôt McGonagall en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ancienne élève.

- Ca a l'air, soupira Pansy en les invitant à s'asseoir. Elles ont pris l'option bain de minuit dans le menu retrouvailles.

- Je reconnais bien là l'agent 0069... plaisanta Dunkan avant de se prendre un cou de coude dans les côtes par Minerva. Bref, vous avez quelque chose à boire de corsé ? La soirée n'a pas été de tout repos.

- Vous aussi ? s'enquit Pansy.

- Nous nous promenions dans Edimbourg quand nous avons été attaqués, expliqua l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Enfin, lui a été attaqué, dit-elle en désignant Dunkan. Nos agresseurs n'ont pas compris ce qui se passait. Deux secondes plus tard, nous les avions mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, commença Pansy en attrapant une bouteille de pur feu et des verres qu'elle tendit au couple, mais je diagnostique une attaque en règle de certaines personnes appartenant à un groupe assez particulier.

- M pense à un complot, ajouta Gwendoline en apparaissant dans la pièce, enroulée dans une serviette.

- Je sais, répondit Dunkan. Elle a appelé Minerva il y a une heure. Elle doit être en train d'interroger Jack en ce moment.

- Je suis sûre que c'est cet immonde bâtard qui a lâché nos identités en zonzon. J'espère que M le dézinguera, grogna Gwen en se posant dans un fauteuil. Chouette, du whisky ! Je peux ? Hermione, t'es pas noyée ? Ca va ?

- Tout baigne... ironisa la Gryffondor dans l'autre pièce.

Parkinson soupira.

- Je vous laisse un instant. Par contre Minerva, si vous pouviez indiquer à cette jeune personne les sorts de base pour sécher ses vêtements, elle pourrait peut-être se rhabiller. En plus d'être une auberge espagnole, cet appartement est un centre d'hébergement pour enfant ayant vu leur père mourir sous leurs yeux ! Merci ! gronda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas perdre son calme avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Puis de réapparaître pour lancer à la blonde un tas de vêtements trempés.

- Toujours aussi revêche et mère la vertu ! soupira Gwendoline.

* * *

Hermione sortait de la baignoire alors que Pansy fermait la porte de la pièce. En voyant l'air furieux de la médicomage, elle sut que les évènements de la soirée étaient allés trop loin. La Gryffondor était persuadée qu'elle allait se prendre sa bague de fiançailles dans la tronche avant de voir ses valises sur le palier de l'immeuble.

- Viens ici que je vérifie que tu n'as rien, grommela la Serpentard en attrapant sa baguette.

Docile, la rouge et or s'approcha de sa petite amie et baissa la tête, lui laissant accès à la zone blessée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir... Mais si le service est visé, tu peux être sûre que je suis sur la liste.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour taire la douleur alors que les doigts de Parkinson touchaient sa blessure.

- Bref, vu le bordel, je pense que M nous demandera de garder Emily quelques jours. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas. En tout cas, tu es douée avec les gosses, ma chérie, je suis sûre que tu sauras t'en occuper...

Pansy lança sa baguette dans le lavabo.

- Et tu sors ça d'où ? explosa-t-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi et des enfants ? Je les avorte la plupart du temps ! Et j'ai tué le mien !

La médicomage attrapa une serviette de bain et la balança sans ménagement à la brune avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Va jouer à la guerre avec tes petits amis. Et n'oublie pas ton porte-bébé ! siffla-t-elle les larmes dans la voix avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants avant de se précipiter à la suite de sa femme. Elle traversa le salon, nue, et Gwendoline eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Ta gueule ! lança la rouge et or avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce et trouva Pansy assise sur le lit. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras dans le dos de la Serpentard.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? murmura la procureure.

Parkinson secoua la tête, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

- Pansy... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais c'est pas le moment de flancher. Tu as toujours pu t'appuyer sur moi et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Alors parle-moi s'il te plait.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je suppose qu'il faut que je mette des affaires dans un sac et que je ferme la clinique pour un temps, c'est ça ?

- Oui... non... En fait, j'en sais rien, fit doucement Hermione. Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec tout ça et ça nous revient en pleine figure comme un boomerang. Ce n'est pas mon choix ma puce, tu le sais.

Pansy hocha la tête.

- Mais je sais que ça te manque, répondit la vert et argent en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux lorsque tu es revenue de ta mission et aussi lorsque tu es repartie pour venir en aide à Gwendoline. J'essaie de ne pas penser au pire, mais c'est difficile… surtout en n'étant au courant de rien et sans pouvoir être à tes côtés.

- J'avoue que ça m'a plu de renouer avec mon ancien job. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse assommer et jeter dans la Tamise. Bon sang, j'pense qu'un bateau venait de dégazer à l'endroit où je suis tombée.

Elle caressa la joue de Pansy et lui sourit doucement.

- Mais dis-moi, quel est le problème avec Emily ? Ou plutôt, c'est quoi le problème avec les enfants en général ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est… Je ne sais d'eux que l'angoisse, l'amertume, la peur que vivent les parents que je vois … et depuis que je me suis … avortée moi-même, je ne suis plus sure d'être capable d'aimer, de prendre soin d'un enfant.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix à l'époque. Si tu avais eu ce bébé, tu aurais été prisonnière à jamais de Greengrass. Maintenant, la situation est complètement différente. Et ce n'est pas ton enfant. C'est juste une petite fille qui vient de perdre son père et qui est terrorisée. On va l'aider, toutes les deux. Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec elle. On sera juste deux nanas paumées sans aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un gosse, vu mon instinct maternel qui est aussi fonctionnel que mon utérus.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ? sourit tristement Pansy.

- Ouais... Tu vas avoir deux insupportables gamines à la maison. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y en a une dans le lot qui adoooore tes fessées... susurra la rouge et or avec un sourire amusé.

- Je t'aime Hermione, souffla Parkinson en se penchant vers la brune, je mourrais de te perdre.

Le goût salé des larmes était encore sur les lèvres de la médicomage.

- Je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite. D'abord, on va se marier, faire une fête du feu de Merlin, partir en lune de miel ultra chaude. Après, on va vieillir ensemble, boire du thé le soir en regardant un film ou en jouant aux cartes et quand je serai ridée comme une pomme qu'on a oubliée sur un radiateur, seulement, je songerai à mourir. Mais j'aurai pas loin de 200 ans, donc on a le temps de voir venir.

La Serpentard sourit en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amante.

- De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas sur le radiateur. Et tu devrais t'habiller avant que tes collègues n'apprennent que j'arrive à te faire crier.

Hermione l'embrassa doucement et alla prendre des vêtements dans un placard. Elle se contenta d'un short et d'un débardeur, histoire d'être à l'aise.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main à Parkinson.

La Serpentard se leva et d'un geste sûr, replaça sa coiffure pour ensuite ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- J'espère que vous excusez ma mauvaise humeur, commença-t-elle en rejoignant tout le monde dans le salon, il est bien évident que vous êtes et serez toujours tous les bienvenus ici, finit-elle en regardant Gwendoline.

- Je me suis habillée rien que pour vous plaire, Docteur Parkinson, susurra la blonde. Mais un mot de votre part et je... Hermione ! Je ne pensais pas te voir debout après le choc que tu as reçu. Est-ce bien sérieux ?

- Drague encore une fois Pansy et je te casserai les doigts un à un avant de te les arracher pour te les faire manger. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- J'viens d'avoir M. C'est bien Jack qui a balancé les infos à des types de la pègre. Et vu le trou qu'on a creusé dans leur business, on a du souci à se faire, répondit Dunkan. Elle vous demande si vous pouvez vous terrer quelques jours dans un endroit sûr avec la petite, poursuivit-il à l'intention de Granger et Parkinson.

- J'vois pas où on pourrait être en sécurité, murmura Hermione, songeuse.

- Chez vos parents ? proposa Minerva. Personne ne penserait à vous chercher là-bas.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, mais ils seraient surpris… fit la brune en baillant.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Pourquoi pas après tout. Ma chérie, tu en penses quoi ?

- Toutes les personnes auxquelles tu es susceptible d'être liée vont recevoir la visite de tes nouveaux amis, grimaça la Serpentard. Préviens Ron et sa famille. Et il vaut sans doute mieux être chez tes parents pour pouvoir les protéger au cas où.

- Ok. Demain, je préviens mon Ronron préféré et sa mégère de mère. Ensuite, j'appelle mes vieux et leur demande de préparer deux chambres. Gwendoline, Dunkan, Minerva, vous dormez où ce soir ?

- Ici, quelle question ! rétorqua Gwendoline, mutine. Vous me faites une place entre vous, les filles ?

- Les enfants vont dans la chambre d'amis, fit Parkinson avec un sourire goguenard avant que la rouge et or ne s'énerve. Minerva, Dunkan, je vous prépare le canapé.

Tandis que la médicomage gagnait leur chambre, Hermione sortit un sac de couchage d'un placard et le lança à la blonde avant de lui désigner la porte.

- Et ne fais pas de bruit, y'a une petite qui dort, gronda-t-elle.

- Oui maman, ironisa l'agent secret avant de quitter la pièce.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Pansy qui réapparaissait dans le salon une paire de draps et des couvertures dans les bras.

- Ne va pas te coucher trop tard, ma chérie, dit-elle à la Serpentard. Et ne réveillez pas tout le monde en papotant, toutes les deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Minerva.

- J'arrive de suite, répondit Parkinson. Je t'ai mis une potion sur la table pour ta tête, conclut-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se glissa sous les draps et but d'une traite le contenu de la fiole, remerciant muettement sa femme. Elle se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet de la Serpentard, éteignit la sienne et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, elle avait le temps de réfléchir aux évènements et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur.

- Je sens que ce n'est que le début des emmerdes...

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

D'ici jeudi, portez-vous bien,

Gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Pansy s'activait à faire le lit, pendant que Dunkan et Minerva avaient investi la salle de bain. L'ancien agent secret sortit le premier et alla rejoindre la Serpentard qui s'était assise un instant sur un tabouret de bar.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'installant à côté.

- Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec tout ça depuis la dernière fois, grimaça-t-elle. Je me suis laissée surprendre. Je conçois que ma réaction n'aide pas Hermione, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle le sait. Vous êtes fortes ensemble, vous allez passer à travers.

- J'espère que ça ne se finira pas comme la dernière fois... Ou pire, répliqua sombrement la vert et argent. Et Minerva? Elle prend ça comment?

- Comme toi, elle tempère ses émotions. De nous deux, c'est elle la plus forte, tu sais. Elle est restée avec moi malgré tout, et c'est parce qu'elle était là que j'en suis toujours revenu. Ma bonne étoile, fit-il en voyant la Directrice sortir de la salle de bain.

- Encore à dire que je suis ta bonne étoile? se moqua gentiment l'animagus. Il est toujours revenu car j'ai le meilleur whisky de la région, rien d'autre. Va te coucher, chéri, sinon tu vas te mettre à raconter notre rencontre.

- Et voila comment on traite un agent secret ! On le met au lit ! grommela Dunkan en souriant.

- Je boirais un peu d'eau fraiche, vous avez ça ? demanda l'animagus à Pansy.

- Bien sûr, venez par ici.

Elle attrapa une bouteille dans le frigo et servit son ancien professeur.

- Comment faites-vous ? murmura la vert et argent.

- J'évitais d'y penser en me jetant dans le travail. Mais maintenant, j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tout comme vous, je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça.

- Hmm, marmonna la médicomage appuyée sur le comptoir.

- Parlons de choses un peu plus divertissantes. Je remarque que vous avez une belle bague au doigt. Hermione vous a fait sa proposition et vous avez visiblement accepté, j'en suis ravie. Et maintenant ? A quand la noce ?

Le regard de Pansy s'assombrit.

- Visiblement, la fête n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

- Allons, Pansy, vous n'allez pas vous laisser abattre ! gronda gentiment l'animagus en tapotant la main de la médicomage. Si j'avais baissé les bras à la première difficulté, je n'aurais jamais épousé Dunkan. Il est pire qu'Hermione. Il est rentré dans des états lamentables ! Pomfresh mettait toute une nuit à le rafistoler. Et il ne quittait pas la chambre pendant deux jours. Il a tellement eu le nez cassé qu'il ronfle. Et pourtant, on est ensemble depuis toutes ces années et ça marche...

- Je ne veux pas empêcher Hermione de choisir le métier qui lui plait. C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à composer avec tout ça. Mais je suppose que ça s'apprivoise, comme le reste, soupira la vert et argent. Bon ! Trêve de pleurnicheries, demain est un autre jour, et il vaut mieux que nous soyons en forme pour l'aborder! Bonne nuit Minerva.

- Bonne nuit Pansy. Et essayez de ne pas réfléchir à ça toute la nuit...

La médicomage acquiesça et quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de trouver Emily recroquevillée contre Hermione qui dormait profondément. La petite leva les yeux vers Parkinson et eut un regard apeuré.

- Y'a une dame blonde dans la chambre... J'la connais pas... murmura la fillette.

- C'est pas grave ma puce, sourit gentiment la médicomage en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. La dame est gentille, elle s'appelle Gwendoline, elle travaille avec Hermione. Et demain tu verras une autre madame et un monsieur, Minerva et Dunkan qui sont aussi des amis. Tu veux rester dormir ici cette nuit? demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement la joue de l'enfant.

- Si ça dérange pas... chuchota Emily en serrant plus fortement son lapin.

- Mais juste pour cette nuit, murmura Pansy en se mettant rapidement un tee-shirt pour dormir.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se frotta les yeux et soupira doucement. La nuit avait été longue.

- J'peux avoir un câlin ? demanda la fillette.

- Viens ici, fit la Serpentard en étendant son bras pour prendre la gamine contre elle.

Emily se mit en petite boule contre Parkinson, comme un chaton se réfugiant contre sa mère. Elle ne prit qu'un instant pour s'endormir, tirant un fin sourire de la vert et argent.

* * *

Un cri déchirant réveilla Hermione. Elle sursauta puis, hagarde, regarda autour d'elle. Pansy se redressa, paniquée, et les deux sorcières tournèrent la tête en direction des cris. Emily était en proie à un cauchemar et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

- Merde... On fait quoi ? marmonna la brune, abrutie de sommeil.

- On la réveille ! On va pas la laisser comme ça ! gronda la médicomage. Par moment, t'es pas finie...

- J'ai surtout pas les idées en place... grogna la procureure. Emily, ma chérie, réveille-toi...

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête et la fillette cria de plus belle.

- Tu tentes ta chance ? lança la rouge et or à sa femme.

Parkinson prit délicatement la fillette contre elle et commença à la bercer en lui parlant d'une voix douce et calme. Emily arrêta de crier, et, sans cesser de pleurer, elle s'accrocha au tee-shirt de la médicomage en appelant son père.

- Définitivement, tu es douée... murmura Hermione.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et la Gryffondor leva les mains.

- J'ai rien dit. Elle est réveillée ?

- Pas vraiment, plutôt un demi-sommeil. Il est quelle heure ?

- Quatre heures du mat... marmonna Hermione en se rallongeant. J'croyais que ça faisait leurs nuits, à cet âge...

* * *

A huit heures du matin, Gwendoline frappa énergiquement à la porte de la chambre de Pansy et Hermione. Elle fit pivoter le panneau de bois et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Debout là-dedans ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Allez les mamans, on sort du lit !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant la porte ouverte. Hermione se massa les paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je vais lui mettre ma main dans la g...

- Mon ange, je te rappelle qu'Emily est avec nous, marmonna Pansy.

- Petit-déjeuner ! fit la fillette en se redressant.

Elle passa au-dessus d'Hermione, lui écrasant au passage l'estomac, et quitta rapidement la chambre.

- C'est ça d'être parent ? grimaça la brune en se massant le ventre.

Puis elle glissa vers la Serpentard, la prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie... murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu as réussi à te rendormir mon ange ? demanda Pansy en lui rendant son baiser.

- Pas de soucis. En revanche, j'ai l'impression que ça t'a pris plus de temps, répondit la brune en soulignant de l'index les cernes noirs. Un petit câlin avant de nous lever, ça te tente ?

- Je crains que ta petite amie ne l'entende pas de cette oreille, se moqua la médicomage en se pelotonnant tout de même dans les bras de la rouge et or. Hermione…

- Hmmm ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je veux que tu saches que quelle que soit ta décision concernant le travail que tu veux faire, je serai à tes côtés. La seule condition que j'y mets si tu choisis de reprendre tes activités dans ton ancien service, c'est de tout me dire.

- C'est gentil. Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas reprendre. La situation que nous vivons est particulière, mon nom traîne sur une liste qui a atterri dans les mains de types peu scrupuleux. Je suis obligée de renouer avec mes vieilles activités. Mais une fois que ce sera fini, promis, je reprendrai quelque chose de plus calme. Pas forcément procureure, car je commence à m'ennuyer. Tu pourrais me réembaucher ? A mon ancien poste...

- Après t'avoir vue le nez dans le corsage de Stéphanie ? grogna la Serpentard faussement fâchée.

- Une erreur de jeunesse ma chérie...

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu as grandi ?

- Bon, disons plutôt la vérité : je suis en couple avec la plus merveilleuse des femmes qui existe, alors pourquoi voudrais-je admirer le balcon d'une autre ? Surtout que tu n'as rien à lui envier de ce côté-là...

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda la médicomage en s'allongeant sur la Gryffondor.

- On ne peut plus vrai, susurra la rouge et or tandis que ses doigts couraient sur le dos de la Serpentard. Mais retirons donc ce tee-shirt pour nous en assurer...

- La dame blonde elle dit qu'elle va venir pour profiter aussi, cria la petite voix d'Emily depuis la cuisine.

- La dame blonde, je l'emmerde... grogna Hermione en attrapant sa baguette.

Elle jeta un colla porta et un sort de silence avant de reposer la fine tige de bois sur la table de chevet.

- Où en étions-nous, ma chérie ? fit amoureusement la Gryffondor en glissant ses mains sous le haut de la médicomage.

- Sans vouloir lui donner raison, fit une voix masculine de l'autre côté de l'huis, il faudrait qu'on s'organise. Et les croissants sont chauds, ajouta Dunkan pour faire passer la pilule.

- Ma chérie... Dis quelque chose... supplia Hermione.

- Je t'aime, sourit la vert et argent.

- Ca, je sais. J'attendais plus quelque chose du genre : on s'en fout on y va pas, on n'a qu'à rester sous les draps...

- Mais tu sais aussi qu'on n'a pas le choix. Par contre, je te promets que la prochaine occasion sera la bonne, murmura la Serpentard à l'oreille d'Hermione, laissant son souffle chatouiller le cou de son amante tandis que les mouvements de son bassin contre celui de la brune ne laissaient pas de doute sur la promesse.

- Ok... finit par dire la procureure avant de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de la vert et argent. Levons-nous avant que Minerva vienne nous chercher... Quoiqu'un plan à trois peut être agréable.

- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance! rit la Serpentard en commençant à chatouiller la procureure.

Hermione se tortilla sous Pansy, se retenant de rire. Elle finit par attraper délicatement les poignets de la médicomage et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Si tu veux te servir de tes doigts, je connais une autre utilisation bien plus plaisante... murmura la Gryffondor.

- Comme par exemple… commença la vert et argent en glissant sur le côté.

Elle laissa son index dessiner le profil de la brune en plongeant dans son regard noisette.

- Celle-ci, qui me permet de graver tes traits dans mon cœur…

Elle vint souligner la courbe d'un sein avec un sourire amoureux, allumant les sens de la Gryffondor dont la respiration changea imperceptiblement.

- Ou celle-ci, qui te rend particulièrement attentive à moi…

Elle caressa de sa main le ventre de son amante avant de la glisser dans son short.

- Ou encore celle-là, qui te lit totalement à moi…

Hermione soupira de contentement, les yeux fermés, heureuse d'avoir ramené la Serpentard à la raison.

- Seulement voila, il faut se lever ! conclut abruptement Pansy en se levant, rieuse.

- Mais t'es une allumeuse de première ! feula la brune. On se demande bien qui t'a appris ça !

- Oui, on se le demande bien, ironisa la médicomage.

* * *

Quand Pansy et Hermione sortirent de leur chambre, Emily était attablée avec Gwendoline et toutes deux déjeunaient tranquillement. Minerva sirotait un thé earl grey tandis que Duncan était au téléphone.

- Tiens, la voilà, je lui dis tout de suite... Hermione, M veut te voir au Ministère.

- Ouais, ben elle attendra une petite heure, grogna la brune alors que Pansy semblait déjà agacée.

Duncan se tut quelques instants avant de grimacer.

- Elle dit que tu as une demi-heure. Sinon, elle t'envoie une escorte…

- Girl ? proposa Hermione avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa petite amie.

- De flics… la détrompa l'Ecossais.

- Hmmm, le charme de l'uniforme, susurra la procureure. Aieuh ! Ok, j'arrête. J'arrive au plus vite, mais je veux que café et croissants à mon arrivée… grommela-t-elle avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

* * *

Hermione gara sa Ford dans une petite ruelle longeant le Ministère. Elle réajusta sa veste pour cacher son arme et pénétra par une des entrées masquées dans le plus célèbre des bâtiments sorciers londoniens.

Après une courte balade en ascenseur, elle finit par arriver à l'étage des services secrets et, après avoir passé les contrôles de sécurité, salua d'un signe de tête les rares employés présents. Elle croisa M en déambulant dans les couloirs et Bibine l'invita à entrer dans une salle de réunion. L'ancien professeur de vol avait un épais dossier sous le bras et la brune y remarqua son nom écrit en lettres majuscules.

M invita l'ancien agent à prendre place avant d'ouvrir la pochette cartonnée et de feuilleter rapidement les parchemins.

- Incendie de l'ambassade d'Albanie en Pologne, commença Rolanda.

- Je… tenta Hermione en se grattant la nuque.

- Cent mille gallions de dégâts en France rien que pour attraper un misérable homme de main, poursuivit la responsable des services secrets.

- C'est à cause de…

- Trente morts dans un déraillement de train en Espagne, déraillement que vous avez provoqué, destruction partielle du Chemin de Traverse, 28 morts à la clé.

- Si je peux…

- Fusillade à Madagascar et explosions dans trois villas aux Bahamas, coupa M avant de refermer brusquement le dossier. Et n'oublions pas les dix hommes que vous avez tués à Berlin pour récupérer la petite Emily. Et encore, je n'ai évoqué que les graves incidents qui ont donné lieu à des tensions diplomatiques. Pour le moment, la gosse reste chez vous. Votre compagne pourra s'en occuper le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse.

Bibine posa ses mains sur l'épaisse pochette cartonnée et plongea son regard acéré dans celui de la brune.

- Vous êtes la meilleure, j'ai besoin de vous sur cette affaire. Une organisation veut notre disparition pure et simple et je ne peux le tolérer.

Hermione se cala confortablement dans son siège et eut une moue.

- J'ai raccroché, M, je vous le rappelle à nouveau, dit-elle en dévisageant Rolanda.

- Et bien, c'est le moment de voir si votre décision est définitive. Cette mission sera la dernière… sauf si vous décidez du contraire, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire à peine masqué.

Elle prit un autre dossier et la lança à a procureure.

- Ce sont les éléments que nous avons pour le moment. Lisez ça et enquêtez. Autant vous dire que je veux des résultats rapides.

La brune roula des yeux mais se saisit de la pochette.

- La dernière ? Ca fait deux fois que vous me dites cela, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- La dernière, promis, assura Bibine en se levant.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

- Tenez-moi au courant de vos progrès, agent 007.

- Je préfère 0069, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, ironisa Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant une petite tâche brune sur la moquette à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle tira son pistolet de sa veste dans un geste de pur réflexe et, les deux mains sur la crosse, avança silencieusement. Elle se baissa et toucha du bout des doigts la tâche. Du sang. Encore humide.

Toujours accroupie, elle leva lentement les yeux pour les poser sur un placard qu'elle ouvrit prudemment. Le corps d'une femme, un trou béant dans la poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, la regardait dans la mort.

- Vous la connaissez ? murmura Hermione.

- Une femme de ménage que nous avons embauchée la semaine dernière, répondit M.

- Restez-là, chuchota la procureure avant de se diriger d'un pas vif dans le bureau de Bibine au bout du couloir.

Elle donne un coup de pied dans la porte du bureau et pénétra dans la pièce, l'arme levée à hauteur de poitrine. Son regard vif inspecta rapidement la salle et elle remarqua une lueur rouge qui brillait par intermittence à l'arrière de l'unité centrale posé sur le bureau en noyer. Le temps d'un battement de paupières et la procureure remarqua que le clignotement s'accélérait.

- Merde… siffla Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre à courir.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans l'alarme incendie qui se déclencha. Un son strident retentit dans le Ministère et les employés se levèrent de concert.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! cria la brune pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme. IL Y A UNE BOMBE !

Elle retourna au plus vite devant les ascenseurs, attrapa le bras de Bibine et l'emmena au pas de course dans les escaliers.

- Une bombe ? blêmit Rolanda.

- Activez-vous au lieu de parler ! grogna Hermione, grimpant les marches deux par deux.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit, les murs se mirent à trembler et un souffle violent balaya la porte, emportant tout sur son passage. Hermione prit Bibine dans ses bras alors que l'explosion les propulsait dans les escaliers.

L'impact avec le mur d'en face fut rude et lorsque son dos percuta les briques, les poumons de la procureure se vidèrent de tout air.

- Oh bordel ça fait mal, lâcha-t-elle en retrouvant son souffle.

Elle se mit difficilement debout et attrapa la main de Bibine pour l'entraîner au parking du Ministère.

- Dites-moi que les clés des bagnoles sont encore sur le contact, marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est toujours le cas, répondit M, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Hermione tira sa baguette de sa manche et pénétra dans le garage après avoir ouvert la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Elle intima à M de rester sur le seuil alors qu'elle se faufilait discrètement entre les voitures. Ne remarquant personne, elle avisa une Audi et se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Après une inspection minutieuse, elle fit signe à Bibine de la rejoindre et les deux femmes bouclèrent leur ceinture de concert.

La brune mit le contact et fit une brusque marche arrière avant de braquer les roues du véhicule. Elle écrasa la pédale d'accélération et le coupé bondit en direction de la sortie. Les pneus crissaient sur le revêtement du parking et Bibine s'accrocha à la poignée.

- N'allez pas nous tuer, gronda M.

- Soyez heureuse d'être avec moi, j'suis la meilleure conductrice du service, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

- Et bien, je vais demander à ce que les autres repassent leur permis, alors…

La voiture sortit du garage et Hermione tourna le volant à fond pour éviter de percuter la boutique de vêtements sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle s'inséra dans la circulation, manquant de renverser un agent de police qui traversait à ce moment-là.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-elle alors que le bobby lui gueulait de s'arrêter tout en sortant son sifflet.

Elle passa une nouvelle vitesse et plissa des yeux alors que le feu passait au rouge.

- Accrochez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en débouchant dans le carrefour à pleine vitesse.

Un concert de klaxons retentit alors qu'elle se glissait entre deux voitures qui arrivaient pour la percuter et donna un coup de volant pour en éviter une troisième. La voiture se déporta et la brune serra les dents tout en essayant de garder le contrôle du véhicule. Dans son rétroviseur, elle avisa la fumée qui sortait du bâtiment et les flammes qui léchaient les fenêtres brisées.

- J'vous parie que ça va être pour notre gueule… marmonna-t-elle alors que des sirènes retentissaient derrière elle.

Elle s'engagea dans une avenue et grimaça en constatant que des voitures de police la suivaient à vive allure, gyrophares allumés.

- Les vacances, c'est pas pour tout de suite, souffla-t-elle en accélérant.

- Bon sang, 007, sortez-nous de là ! s'emporta Bibine.

- J'fais ce que je peux, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Trois autres voitures de police vinrent se joindre à la course poursuite et Hermione sentit tout son corps se tendre au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Puis, un bruit sec, incongru se fit entendre et quelque chose se détacha sur sa droite pour tomber.

- Merde ! Mon rétro ! lâcha vertement la procureure.

- Ils nous tirent dessus !

- J'ai vu… prenez le volant, j'vais les ralentir… fit Hermione en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

Rolanda se pencha pour poser sa main sur la direction et, le pied toujours sur l'accélérateur, la brune se contorsionna, son pistolet à la main, pour viser un pneu. Le coup de feu partit et la première voiture de police fit une embardée pour percuter un poteau. Aussitôt, les tirs ennemis redoublèrent et la brune rentra dans l'habitacle pour reprendre les commandes de la voiture.

- Merde, merde, merde... jura Hermione en donnant un coup du plat de la main sur le volant.

- Changez de disque, agent Granger...

- C'est quoi ce bouton ? demanda la procureure en appuyant d'une légère pression sur un voyant rouge.

La voiture partit subitement en avant et les deux sorcières se cramponnèrent comme elles purent. La voiture filait à 150 kilomètres heure en pleine circulation urbaine et la brune déglutit en remarquant qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième.

- Oups… fit-elle alors que le véhicule longeait à toute vitesse les rives de la Tamise. Ok… faut qu'on sorte de là.

- C'est la première bonne idée que vous avez de la journée, agent Granger, répliqua vertement Bibine, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Prenez ma main et fermez les yeux, marmonna Hermione en braquant les roues.

Elle tendit sa main gauche alors que la voiture percuta la barrière de sécurité, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa course. Le véhicule resta un instant dans les airs avant de plonger dans le fleuve, s'enfonçant dans l'eau trouble.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Hermione est assez en forme à votre goût ? ^^

Bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Le voilà enfin, le chapitre tant attendu ! ^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles nous comblent de bonheur et nous poussent à donner le meilleur de nous-même ! Continuez comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Duncan coupa la communication et reposa son téléphone sur la table du salon, le visage soucieux.

- Un problème ? demanda Pansy, tremblante.

- Une explosion au Ministère. Notre ancien service a été balayé. On compte une dizaine de morts… répondit-il sombrement.

- Et Hermione ? s'enquit Minerva alors que Parkinson sentait un poids sur sa poitrine.

- Elle est accusée de terrorisme et de l'enlèvement de M, répondit sombrement l'Ecossais. Elle a été poursuivie dans les rues de Londres et son véhicule a fini dans la Tamise.

- Où est-elle ?

La voix de Parkinson était éraillée et son regard allait de Dunkan à Minerva. Elle sentit une main attraper son pantalon et baissa les yeux pour voir Emily, inquiète.

- Elle va revenir, ta copine ? demanda la fillette, le regard écarquillé de peur.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, la rassura l'ancien agent secret en posant sa grande main sur son épaule. Pansy, il faudrait que tu prépares vos valises. Votre appartement n'est pas sûr pour le moment. Dès qu'Hermione arrive, vous décampez.

La médicomage resta un instant interdite avant de tourner les talons pour gagner sa chambre. Emily leva les yeux vers Minerva et serra fort contre elle son lapin en peluche.

- Et moi, j'vais où ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard s'accroupit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la gamine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Pansy et Hermione ne vont pas t'abandonner. Tu iras avec elles. Et Gwendoline sera là aussi.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les bruits d'une discussion animée se firent entendre.

- Vous êtes inconsciente ! Vous avez failli nous tuer ! grondait Bibine en déboulant dans le salon.

- A d'autres… Je suis géniale et ça vous écorche la gueule de le dire, M, rétorqua Hermione, amusée.

La médicomage déboula dans le salon, des pièces de lingerie dans une main, un sac de voyage dans l'autre.

- Par Merlin Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Duncan parle d'attentat, tu es recherchée comme terroriste, on doit faire les bagages et fuir et toi tu t'amuses ?

- Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer, rétorqua la brune avant de voler un baiser à son amante. En revanche, y a un problème, j'ai oublié de récupérer notre voiture au Ministère.

- Et vous avez balancé dans la Tamise une Audi qui vaut la coquette somme de 70 000 euros ! gronda M.

- En gallions, ça fait combien ? ironisa l'agent 0069.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bref, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui était visé par cet attentat. Les services secrets, c'est sûr. Mais dans sa globalité, ou les administratifs n'étaient-ils qu'un dommage collatéral pour atteindre M ?

- Ou toi, fit Gwendoline en se servant un café. Je propose qu'on détruise toutes nos puces de téléphone, je parie qu'on est sur écoute. Hermione, je vais t'emprunter ton pc et j'vais farfouiller sur le web voir s'il y a du mouvement dans les coins sombres de la toile.

- Je t'en prie, répondit la brune en désignant un laptop posé sur un bureau.

- Prends plutôt le mien, fit la médicomage en repassant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gwendoline qui s'apprêtait à démarrer le portable.

- Parce que si c'est Hermione que l'on cible, et au même titre que vos téléphones, susurra la médicomage en levant les yeux au ciel, son matériel professionnel est certainement truffé de mouchard et que si tu vas sur internet avec je suis sure que tu ne vas pas manquer de tomber sur tous les sites porno qu'elle fréquente !

- Hey ! gronda la brune.

- C'est quoi un site porno ? demanda Emily.

- Rien, ma chérie, absolument rien, fit Minerva avec un regard noir pour son ancienne préfète.

- Hey ! répéta Hermione. J'y suis pour rien.

- Bon, fit Duncan en se levant. Hermione, je vais chercher ta bagnole. Minerva, emmène M chez nous pour le moment. Et vous trois, poursuivit-il en regardant les deux amantes et la fillette, vous trouvez un endroit où vous planquez et vous n'y bougez pas. Pansy, dès que j'ai du nouveau, j'appellerai sur votre téléphone.

- Je peux poser une ou deux questions ? fit candidement l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, fit Hermione en se collant dans le dos de son amante, ses bras serrés autour d'elle.

- Vous croyez vraiment que la plaque d'immatriculation d'Hermione n'est pas connue des agresseurs ? Vous croyez vraiment que l'ancien des services secrets que vous êtes n'est pas surveillé ? Comment se fait-il qu'Hermione se retrouve en service au moment où tout ceci se déclenche ? Mais surtout, Duncan, quand vous dites à Hermione de se cacher sans bouger … vous y croyez vraiment ?

Un silence pesant s'installa, entrecoupé par le cliquetis des touches que Gwendoline frappait avec une dextérité impressionnante.

- Ca commence à me gonfler, cette histoire, grogna Hermione en se détachant de Pansy.

Elle attrapa un tableau au mur et le décrocha. Un coffre-fort apparut et la brune pianota une combinaison avant d'ouvrir la porte blindée. Elle attrapa plusieurs passeports retenus par un élastique et, après un court moment d'hésitation, elle en détacha un pour l'ouvrir.

- Parfait, marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre un trousseau de clés et une enveloppe épaisse qu'elle lança à Parkinson.

La médicomage l'attrapa dans un geste désordonné et l'ouvrit avant de laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Duncan sifflait, admiratif.

- Ma chérie, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais transmis à ton ancienne élève ton sens inégalé de l'épargne. Y'a combien là-dedans ?

- 50 000 livres et 70 000 euros, fit Minerva avec un regard appréciateur.

- Et vous savez ça d'un regard ? demanda Pansy, impressionnée.

- Je reviens dans 30 minutes, grommela Hermione en passant sa veste. Faites en sorte d'être prêts à partir. Gwendoline, t'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose, que je commence à enquêter. M, venez avec moi. J'espère que vous savez encore tirer... ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une arme.

Bibine éjecta le chargeur, jeta un coup d'œil au nombre de balles avant de réarmer le pistolet et d'enclencher la sécurité.

- Je pourrais vous donner des cours, agent 007...

* * *

Pansy avait refait du thé et Emily en buvait une tasse silencieusement, son lapin posé sur la table. Les doigts de la médicomage martelaient la surface boisée et les traits de son visage étaient crispés.

- Mais que font-elles ? Ca fait déjà trois quart d'heure... souffla Parkinson, angoissée.

- Mmmmhhh... se contenta de répondre Gwendoline, les yeux vissés sur l'écran, ses doigts virevoltant sur le clavier.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Mmmhhh... répéta l'agent secret.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Pansy se redressa, pleine d'espoir. A la vue de Minerva et Duncan, la Serpentard s'affaissa à nouveau dans son siège et ses doigts recommencèrent à frapper la table.

- On a acheté plein de vêtements chouettes et tendances pour une gentille fillette qui a été très sage ! lança gaiement l'ancien agent secret en tendant des paquets à Emily.

En voyant le regard mi réjoui, mi frustré de McGonagall, Parkinson se dit que la facture avait dû être élevée. L'Ecossaise s'approcha de la médicomage et se pencha à son oreille.

- Restez loin des fenêtres, il y a des hommes à la mine patibulaire dans la rue, chuchota-t-elle.

Pansy frissonna aussitôt et retourna son attention vers Gwendoline qui fronçait à présent les sourcils.

- Je tiens quelque chose, marmonna la blonde.

Au même instant, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre dans la rue. Duncan se glissa vers une fenêtre et son regard perçant détailla les environs.

- Minerva... se contenta-t-il de dire.

L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard hocha la tête et prit la main d'Emily.

- Viens avec moi, on va essayer tes vêtements dans la chambre, dit doucement McGonagall en entraînant sans geste brusque la fillette dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Pansy se glissa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et risqua un coup d'oeil. Une Mercedes SLR McLaren était garée en travers de la route. Quatre hommes s'approchèrent en sortant de leur manteau des flingues. Soudain, une des portières s'ouvrit pour cueillir l'un d'entre eux en plein buste. Il s'écroula, le souffle coupé, et Hermione surgit de l'habitacle pour lui expédier son talon entre les côtes. Alors qu'un canon pointait dans sa direction, la brune tira une dague de sa ceinture et la lança d'un geste précis et sec. La lame se ficha dans la gorge de son agresseur qui s'écroula sur l'asphalte.

Bibine profita de l'agitation pour traverser la rue en courant avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

- Gwen, remballe ton matos, on décampe, fit Duncan avant de gagner la chambre.

Il y trouva Minerva qui rangeait rapidement les achats dans une valise tandis qu'Emily finissait de lacer ses baskets neuves.

- On décolle, fit-il sobrement.

McGonagall souleva la fillette pour la caler sur son bras droit et attrapa la valise de l'autre main. Les deux Ecossais retournèrent le salon et y virent Gwendoline fourrant le pc portable dans une sacoche tandis que Pansy prenait les affaires qu'elle avait empaquetées plus tôt.

Bibine choisit ce moment pour débouler dans l'appartement et fit signe à toute la troupe de la suivre. Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers quand des coups de feu retentirent dans la rue. Pansy se raidit, le visage blême, et Dunkan posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il doucement tandis que Minerva consolait Emily, terrorisée.

Ils finirent par atteindre la rue et trouvèrent Hermione, assise sur le capot, frottant négligemment son jean. La brune avait une petite coupure à la joue dont du sang s'écoulait doucement. Parkinson remarqua aussitôt les quatre corps étendus sur le sol.

La médicomage tira un mouchoir de sa poche en s'approchant de son amante, et essuya délicatement la plaie. Et si même elle essayait un timide sourire, ses yeux laissaient filtrer son inquiétude.

- Et qui va faire le ménage maintenant ? fit Duncan en se tournant vers M.

Bibine ne répondit pas de suite, préférant prendre le temps de la réflexion.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Agent 007, vous prenez Emily, l'agent 009 et votre compagne avec vous. Trouvez un abri et attendez que je vous recontacte. Duncan, votre téléphone je vous prie.

Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit le coffre pour charger les valises pendant que Pansy et la gamine se glissaient sur la banquette arrière. Cameron tira son arme de sa veste, s'installa sur le siège passager et posa son flingue sur ses genoux avant de boucler sa ceinture.

La brune gagna à son tour l'habitacle, démarra le véhicule et passa la première.

- Prête pour une balade entre filles ? lança-t-elle gaiement.

Elle surprit dans le rétroviseur le regard noir de la médicomage qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que Gwendoline se rapproche de son amante.

- Et tu nous emmène où, chérie ? susurra Cameron, amusée, qui avait remarqué la tête renfrognée de la vert et argent.

La main de la blonde glissa sur le genou de la brune et Pansy se raidit. Gwendoline observait le regard s'assombrir dans le rétroviseur avant d'éclater de rire et d'ôter sa main.

- Ca marche à chaque fois. Détends-toi Pansy, je ne vais pas te la prendre…

- Y a intérêt, sinon c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ton existence… marmonna la médicomage.

- Je sens que la promenade va être géniale… grinça Hermione en prenant la direction de l'autoroute.

* * *

Près de deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe investissait un appartement spacieux près de Birmingham, aux Pays de Galles. Après s'être assurée que l'endroit était sécurisé, Hermione répartit les chambres et Gwendoline installa immédiatement l'ordinateur portable pour approfondir sa piste.

Tandis qu'Emily s'asseyait près de la blonde pour observer ses faits et gestes, Pansy entraîna Hermione dans une chambre et ferma la porte derrière elles. La procureure, qui commençait à bien connaître la médicomage, savait qu'elle allait se faire engueuler. La question était : « Pour quel motif ? »

- D'où viennent l'argent, la voiture et l'appartement ? demanda sèchement Parkinson en allumant une cigarette.

- La bagnole est à moi. J'ai déjà vendu l'Austin, j'voulais pas me séparer de celle-ci. J'avais dans l'idée de te faire la surprise pour le jour de notre mariage. L'appartement était à ma grand-mère, elle me l'a légué à sa mort il y a quelques années. Quant à l'argent… et bien… c'est l'enveloppe de « survie » qui m'a été donnée quand j'ai commencé ma carrière d'agent secret et j'ai, comme qui dirait, oublié de la rendre.

- Tu ne me caches rien d'autre ? questionna la vert et argent, la voix emprunte d'une colère froide.

- Rien, répondit posément la brune en plongeant son regard dans les yeux qui la fixaient.

Pansy chercha un signe indiquant que son amante lui mentait et, ne trouvant rien de probant, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en secouant la tête.

- Tu sais tout de ma vie… alors qu'il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans la tienne, soupira douloureusement la vert et argent.

- Je sais, fit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Mais il y a des choses qui doivent rester… tues.

Parkinson leva les yeux sur la procureure.

- Comme ton passé d'espionne ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est un très bon exemple, sourit Hermione avant de capturer les lèvres douces de la Serpentard.

- J'AI TROUVE ! s'exclama joyeusement Gwendoline.

Les deux femmes gagnèrent le salon et virent Cameron qui exécutait ce qui semblait être une danse de la victoire sous le regard amusé d'Emily.

- Il y a une organisation qui s'agite beaucoup en ce moment, dit sérieusement la blonde en tapotant son écran. Elle s'appelle Quantum et nous la surveillons depuis un moment. Nous ignorons le nom du dirigeant de la branche européenne mais apparemment, il se trouve au Monténégro pour un évènement de taille.

Hermione s'approcha du pc et son regard s'illumina.

- Partie de poker… On va avoir besoin de la carte bleue de M.

- Pot à 15 millions de gallions. Tu crois qu'elle a ça sur son compte ? ironisa Gwendoline.

- Son chéquier est directement relié à celui du Ministère, donc oui. Maman va m'avancer mon argent de poche, plaisanta la Gryffondor.

La blonde attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle attendit quelques instants puis afficha un sourire.

- M ? Tout va bien ? … Super… vous avez 15 millions de gallions à nous prêter ? Hermione a envie d'aller au casino.

Elle se tut quelques instants et grimaça.

- C'est non, dit Cameron à l'attention de la brune.

- Hey ! J'vais quand même pas tapiner pour avoir du fric ! gronda l'agent 007.

Gwendoline leva la main pour l'intimer de se taire puis éclata de rire.

- M te fait dire que si tu es à la hauteur de ta légende, tu pourras lever les fonds en une nuit !

- Ca, c'est bas... marmonna Hermione en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulée paisiblement. Hermione avait joué au Monopoly avec Pansy et Emily tandis que Gwendoline poursuivait son enquête virtuelle. Ensuite, malgré la protestation de la médicomage qui souhaitait avoir, pour une fois, un repas équilibré, la procureure avait fait des gaufres sous le regard ravie de la gamine.

Epuisée de sa journée, Hermione se glissa sous les draps et tendit la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet alors que Parkinson venait s'étendre près d'elle.

- Tu aimes cette vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? soupira Hermione. Adrénaline, belles voitures...

Elle prit la Serpentard dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

- Sublime jeune femme... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'ai dit à M que je ne rempilerai pas.

Pansy fit la moue en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle passa son index le long du profil de son amante, absorbée par une pensée qu'elle finit par lui livrer.

- Je sais que tu t'ennuies en tant que procureure, pas de challenges, pas de frissons. C'est important pour moi que tu sois heureuse, et bientôt tu ne le seras plus. Si c'est ça ta vie, alors je m'y ferai… parce que je crois que c'est plus dangereux pour toi aujourd'hui d'être rappelée une fois de temps en temps. Tu perds tes réflexes, tu n'es plus dans le feu de l'action… et un jour tu vas te faire …

Hermione l'empêcha de le dire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Jamais je ne te ferai ça. Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi ? fit la brune amusée. Qui t'embêterait à longueur de journée avec des réflexions salaces, déplacées ? Qui laisserait ses boxers traîner dans toute la maison pour que tu te prennes les escarpins dedans ?

- Gwendoline ? fit innocemment la médicomage.

- Hey ! lâcha la procureure en pinçant doucement le bras de la vert et argent. Tu pourrais être sympa avec moi. J'ai survécu à un attentat et à une course poursuite pour te revenir !

- Exactement ce que je disais… murmura l'ancienne Serpentard en se blottissant dans les bras de la brune.

- Et je reviendrai toujours, chuchota Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux. N'est pas né celui qui m'empêchera d'être contre toi tous les soirs…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- … de goûter tes lèvres…

Elle fit glisser ses mains sous le haut de Parkinson.

- … de toucher ta peau soyeuse.

- Et s'il est né, qu'il s'apprête à mourir parce que je le poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer, gronda la vert et argent en se redressant pour ôter son tee-shirt avant de tirer sur celui de son amante.

Hermione leva les bras pour l'aider à se débarrasser du sien et s'allongea sur la médicomage tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Ses mains parcoururent langoureusement le buste de la Serpentard qui se cambra sous la caresse.

- Et moi, je tuerai toute personne qui aura la mauvaise idée de nous interrompre pour les deux prochaines heures, chuchota la brune tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Pansy.

- Avec un peu de chance, ta collègue va avoir quelque chose à te dire, fit remarquer narquoisement Pansy qui laissait ses doigts glisser le long des flancs de l'agent secret avant de s'échouer sur ses fesses.

- Avec un peu de chance ? Dois-je comprendre que tu préfèrerais que nos ébats n'aient pas lieu ? grimaça Hermione en roulant sur le côté. Ok ma chérie. Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle en s'enroulant dans un bout de couette.

- J'espère surtout m'en débarrasser, souffla Parkinson en s'engageant sous les draps pour remplacer le ballet interrompu de ses doigts par la caresse de ses lèvres.

Hermione eut un gémissement de plaisir et son corps se tendit, laissant le plus d'accès possible à la Serpentard.

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas… souffla-t-elle alors que les lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas.

La vert et argent ne répondit pas en parole mais ses actions firent gémir son amante qui s'abandonnait sans retenue au plaisir qui montait en elle, et son désir se fit plus brulant.

- Par Merlin ! haleta la procureure alors que ses doigts agrippaient de manière presque convulsive la couette.

Elle sentait la langue de la médicomage jouer avec son intimité, léchant et mordillant alternativement pour faire grimper son émoi. Elle ne peut retenir un cri de plaisir quand un doigt se mêla au jeu, puis deux.

Pansy prit le temps de mener son amante au paroxysme de son plaisir avant de lui permettre de jouir du calme après la tempête. Elle ondula le long du corps de la brune, en sueur, jusqu'à l'oreiller. Elle se cala confortablement et la prit dans ses bras, apaisée.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux, je serai toujours là, ton havre de paix dans la tourmente autour de toi.

- Merci... Mais attend que je crée une tempête en toi... fit Hermione en basculant sur la médicomage pour la chevaucher. Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer la peau satinée, s'attardant sur la gorge de la Serpentard, jouant avec un téton avant de le cueillir entre ses lèvres.

- HERMIONE ! C'est la merde ! s'exclama Gwendoline en tambourinant à la porte.

- Et bien, je crois que tu avais promis de la tuer… grommela la Serpentard qui se cambrait déjà.

- Gwendoline ! Ca peut bien attendre vingt minutes, merde ! lâcha vertement Hermione avant que ses lèvres s'amusent avec l'autre téton.

Ses mains caressèrent le buste de la médicomage pour amorcer une descente vertigineuse vers l'intimité de la vert et argent.

- Les systèmes informatiques des services secrets sont piratés. Tous les dossiers des agents sont balancés sur le net, répliqua Cameron, la voix emprunte de panique.

Hermione grogna en posant son front contre le ventre de son amante.

- Vas-y, soupira Pansy. De toute façon, tu n'es déjà plus avec moi, lui dit-elle encore en caressant ses cheveux. Et je crois que c'est important.

La brune repoussa d'un geste agacé les draps et passa rapidement un tee-shirt et un short avant de gagner le salon. Elle y trouva son ancienne collègue, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur mêlée de peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lança la procureure, frustrée.

- J'viens d'avoir M. C'est le bordel là-bas. Tous les serveurs sont piratés. Toute notre vie est livrée en pâture aux terroristes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

L'agent 007 fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du pc. Elle prit la souris et fit défiler les dossiers. Elle vérifia le sien et eut un sourire discret. Il manquait la page la plus compromettante. Celle qui n'existait qu'en version papier, enfermée dans le coffre de M.

- Il y a même nos évaluations psychologiques. Maintenant, ils savent comment nous faire peur... ajouta Gwendoline, paniquée.

La mâchoire de la brune se contracta et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les boutons. Elle ne pouvait que constater la véracité des propos de sa collègue.

- File au QG et vois comment tu peux aider, ordonna Hermione. Appelle sur le fixe pour me donner des nouvelles.

Gwendoline acquiesça mollement et disparut dans un craquement sonore. La procureure avisa le paquet de cigarettes que Pansy avait laissé traîner sur la table du salon et s'en alluma une.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit la médicomage passer dans son dos et lui prendre la cigarette des doigts.

- Une idée ?

- Des idées ? J'en ai plein... murmura Hermione. Reste à savoir laquelle est la bonne...

Pansy tira longuement sur la cigarette avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de vin et deux coupes. Elle en servit une à son amante, retourna vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et s'installa sur le rebord.

- Le plus gros problème, c'est les familles, et je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire à ce niveau… c'est à M de s'en préoccuper. Toi, je sais déjà ce que tu as en tête.

Hermione se cala dans le canapé, son verre à la main, un petit sourire dans le regard.

- La seule façon de stopper cet ennemi, commença Parkinson, c'est d'en décapiter le corps. Tu devrais appeler une agence de voyage des plus quelconques pour acheter ton billet d'avion, conclut-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

La brune posa sa coupe avant de s'étirer longuement.

- Je vais attendre de voir ce que M propose, bailla-t-elle. Mais effectivement, je m'attends à me rendre au Monténégro. En tout cas, j'espère que M me débloquera des fonds car j'ai pas envie de jouer ce que j'ai mis de côté sur mon livret A.

Elle finit son verre de vin et se leva.

- On retourne au lit ? proposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire coquin. Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure. Et j'ai horreur de laisser inachevé quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que j'en profite maintenant, répondit la Serpentard avec une moue ingénue, tout en lui glissant un regard vaguement inquiet.

La procureur s'approcha de la médicomage et posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de son amante.

- Je te reviendrai. Toujours. Je t'en fais la promesse, chuchota-t-elle avant de capturer longuement les lèvres de la vert et argent.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La semaine prochaine, ça va être rock and roll ! ^^

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec plein d'action !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Hermione avait pris place dans le train qui la conduirait à Podgorica, la capitale du Montenegro. Elle avait atterri deux heures plus tôt à Belgrade avec un petit dossier remis par M qui l'avait gentiment déposée à l'aéroport de Gatwick.

_- Essayez de vous faire discrète, pour une fois, avait grondé la chef des services secrets. Et surtout, ne mettez pas la ville à feu et à sang._

_- Promis, avait rétorqué Hermione avec un large sourire._

_- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire attention et de ne pas dilapider les 15 millions qu'on vous confie. Et il y a quelques mois, je vous aurais aussi demandé de ne pas coucher avec l'agent du trésor qui va vous accompagner. J'ose croire que Miss Parkinson a une bonne influence sur vous..._

Hermione se frotta les yeux, impatiente que le train démarre pour pouvoir piquer un somme. Alors qu'elle attrapait un roman d'espionnage glissé dans sa valise, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la brune reconnut une silhouette familière.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis afficha un sourire en se levant.

- Parvati, quelle surprise ! lança-t-elle gaiment alors que la Gryffondor avançait dans sa direction, traînant une valise.

- Hermione, ma chère ! Comment vas-tu ? Padma n'a pas menti, tu es radieuse.

L'agent 007 aida son ancienne camarade de classe à ranger sa valise et les deux sorcières prirent place. Elles commandèrent un verre de vin auprès d'un serveur et, tandis que le train démarrait, elles engagèrent la conversation.

- Alors, comme ça, c'est toi l'agent à qui on confie le... magot, susurra Parvati avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est la crise, les impôts ne couvrent pas les dépenses, le Ministre pense donc aux jeux d'argent, plaisanta Hermione.

- J'espère que t'es en forme, car je suis chargée de t'abattre si tu perds.

- Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. En plus, tout le monde sait que les administratifs sont incapable de viser correctement.

Patil but une gorgée de vin et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Padma se languit d'avoir de tes nouvelles, chuchota-t-elle.

La brune rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ouais... euh... enfin, tu comprends, j'suis en couple et...

- Tu étais mariée l'année dernière et ça ne t'empêchait pas de tromper ton conjoint, coupa Parvati, amusée du malaise de son ancienne préfète.

- C'était différent... là, avec Pansy...

- Tu vis le grand amour ? proposa Parvati en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. On est heureuse pour toi, Hermione. J'en discutais encore avec Padma hier. Mais je suis jalouse qu'elle ait eu tes faveurs et que moi...

L'agent 0069 s'étouffa avec une gorgée de vin et Patil éclata de rire.

- Je sens qu'on va passer une excellente soirée... susurra l'Indienne.

* * *

Hermione était dans la chambre de la suite d'un hôtel luxueux et ajustait ses boutons de manchette. A leur arrivée, elle et Parvati s'étaient installées puis l'agent secret avait pris un long bain, en profitant pour lire le dossier que lui avait donné Bibine.

Apparemment, le chef de l'organisation Quantum était aux abois financièrement et avait envoyé un de ses sous-fifres renflouer les caisses avec la partie de poker du soir.

- A moi de l'en empêcher... murmura Hermione en enfilant ses chaussures.

Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon parfait et quelques mèches tombaient élégamment de chaque côté de son visage. Elle fit rapidement son noeud papillon et en vérifia la mise en place avec soin avant de passer la veste de son smoking pour dissimuler son arme. Elle se tint droite devant le miroir, faisant les derniers ajustements sur sa tenue. Le bruissement de la soie derrière elle attira son attention et elle pivota légèrement le buste. Elle eut un sourire en remarquant Parvati Patil qui l'attendait sur le seuil. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée rouge bordeaux qui mettait ses formes en valeur, rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux et contrastait divinement avec le noir de ses cheveux. L'ancienne Gryffondor observa l'agent secret d'un regard appréciateur avant de s'approcher d'une démarche féline.

- Padma ne m'a pas menti à ton sujet, chuchota la jumelle en laissant son index étirer une caresse sur le dos puis le buste d'Hermione. Tu es vraiment très belle.

Puis, elle se pencha à l'oreille de la brune qui sentit le souffle chaud de la fonctionnaire.

- Es-tu aussi... exceptionnelle qu'elle le prétend ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus grave, plus rauque.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Granger qui se saisit délicatement du menton de son ancienne camarade de classe. Elle se pencha sur Parvati, leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, l'Indienne tremblant d'un désir contenu. Au dernier moment, Hermione changea sa trajectoire et posa un court baiser sur les joues de l'agent du trésor.

- Sûrement... Mais malheureusement, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le savoir, fit la brune.

Parvati grogna avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Padma avait raison ! Tu étais bien plus amusante quand tu étais mariée à Weasley. La sédentarisation te rend chiante, Hermione. Enfin, j'aurais tenté...

L'agent 007 éclata de rire.

- Va dire ça à Pansy, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de l'entendre.

- Tu es prête ?

- Prête à jouer la partie de ma vie, oui...

- Donc, pour ce soir, nous sommes deux amoureuses... susurra Parvati en s'accrochant au bras d'Hermione.

- Seulement pour les quelques heures à venir.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard entendu avant de quitter la suite pour se rendre au casino.

* * *

Après avoir rempli les formalités bancaires avec Parvati pour jouer la partie, Hermione prit place à la table de poker et leva négligemment la main. Aussitôt, un serveur s'approcha d'elle.

- Un Vesper, s'il vous plait, commanda-t-elle.

Le garçon s'inclina avant de s'éloigner et, le temps qu'il amène le cocktail, d'autres joueurs avaient pris place. De l'autre côté de la table, des yeux bleus aussi glacial que la banquise la dévisageait. Elle se contenta d'un rictus moqueur et but une gorgée de son verre.

- Bonsoir messieurs-dames, fit le croupier en mélangeant le jeu. Dix joueurs, un pot à 10 millions de gallions, avec une réserve de 5.

Hermione ne quittait pas son principal adversaire du regard. Elle sentait la fureur de l'homme qui tentait de rester stoïque, mais la colère se trahissait par le jeton qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Monsieur Malefoy sera la petite blinde à 5000 gallions.

Les yeux bleus clignèrent un instant, puis deux jetons furent lâchés sur le tapis vert.

- Et Monsieur Draïevski sera la sur-blinde à 10 000 gallions. Amusez-vous bien.

"Que la partie commence..." songea Hermione alors que le croupier commençait à distribuer les cartes.

* * *

Parvati récupéra le cocktail que lui tendait le barman et vint l'apporter à la table de jeu. Les yeux des joueurs quittèrent les cartes pour suivre ses mouvements, détaillant ses formes et Patil s'amusa de leur regard concupiscant.

"On va leur en donner pour leur argent..." songea-t-elle avec délice.

Elle se glissa derrière Hermione, posa le verre sur la table et fit glisser sa main sur le buste de l'agent secret.

- Ca va ma chérie ? dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione bougea la tête pour faire face à son ancienne camarade et lui sourit.

- Très bien, mais tu commençais à me manquer, mon amour.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Malefoy qui était blême et asséna le coup de grâce en embrassant passionnément l'Indienne. Quelques soupirs extatiques se firent entendre et une voix sèche brisa le concert de murmure.

- Bonsoir Parvati, lança Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

"Au moins, il ne m'a pas confondu avec sa femme. Bon point pour lui..." ironisa l'ancienne rouge et or.

- Salut Drago. Je vous laisse jouer, amusez-vous bien.

Elle s'éloigna en ondulant des hanches et, arrivée près du bar, une main ferme la saisit par l'épaule. Patil se retourna pour faire face à Pansy Parkinson qui tenait à ce moment précis plus du magyar à pointe que de la médicomage respectée.

- Salut Parvati. Tu m'expliques avant que tu finisses en charpie ?

* * *

Hermione avait légèrement soulevé ses deux cartes et affichait un regard impassible. Drago Malefoy la dévisageait avec froideur et la brune remarqua la tension dans la mâchoire du blond.

"Pas étonnant qu'il soit furieux, je viens de le délester de 1 million de gallions..." songea l'agent secret avec un ravissement dissimulé. "Et la soirée ne fait que commencer..."

- Relance de 500 0000, siffla le blond en jetant au centre de la table une poignée de jetons.

- Miss, vous suivez ? s'enquit le croupier.

Hermione analysa l'attitude du Serpentard. Ce dernier replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait négligemment, geste qu'il avait déjà eu deux, trois fois depuis le début de la partie.

"Il bluffe..." pensa-t-elle en poussant quelques pièces en plastique.

- On est là pour jouer, non ? demanda-t-elle, ingénue.

Elle sentit une main caresser son dos, puis des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, fermant les yeux, ronronnant de plaisir.

- Parvati chérie, j'adore ce que tu fais mais ce n'est pas le moment...

- Parvati chérie ? demanda une voix faussement amusée.

Hermione se raidit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour croiser le regard furieux de Pansy.

- Ma chérie... que fais-tu là ? balbutia l'agent secret.

- Depuis le temps que tu me promettais ce week-end romantique... siffla la médicomage. Je t'attends près du bar.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et la brune en profita pour l'admirer. Parkinson était vêtue d'une robe de soirée verte qui la moulait à la perfection.

"Je reconnais là le bon goût de Duncan et Minerva... Mais que fait-elle ici ? Où est Emily ?"

Son voisin de droite se pencha sur elle et lui tapota gentiment la main.

- J'sais pas comment vous faites mais... chapeau, elles sont toutes les deux magnifiques. Vous savez vivre.

- On me le dit souvent, répliqua Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Parvati baissa la tête sur son verre alors que Pansy s'approchait d'elle, le regard noir. Elle s'accouda au bar à côté de l'ancienne Gryffondor et se saisit d'une coupe de champagne.

- Hmmm... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Patil, gênée.

- Rolanda a demandé à Gwendoline de venir en support. Et je me suis incrustée. Une médicomage expérimentée ne sera pas de trop, maugréa Parkinson. Et j'ai bien fait, apparemment.

- C'est un rôle qu'on joue, rassure-toi, il ne se serait rien passé de plus, murmura l'Indienne.

- J'ai peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être !, confiance en Hermione, mais je n'en ai aucune en toi, murmura froidement la Serpentard qui regardait son amante toujours à la table de jeu, les yeux plissés.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en elle. C'est une superbe femme, j'ai tenté ma chance - c'est humain-, mais elle m'a envoyé sur les roses. Je ne retenterai pas. J'ai ma fierté... Tu m'accompagnes dehors prendre l'air ?

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous êtes sensées faire.

Parvati posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard.

- Allons en parler dehors... chuchota-t-elle en poussant gentiment Parkinson vers la sortie. Autant que je raconte l'histoire devant la fameuse... Gwendoline. Elle aussi a très bonne réputation.

* * *

Hermione se leva et se dirigea prestement vers le bar. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle jouait et la pause était la bienvenue. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne et, tout en la sirotant, parcourut la salle du regard. Malefoy discutait avec deux hommes aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux du Serpentard étaient blonds.

Elle se désintéressa de son ancien camarade de classe pour chercher Parvati et Pansy. Elle fronça des sourcils en remarquant l'absence des deux sorcières.

Elle reposa sa coupe et prit le chemin des toilettes pour dames. Avec un peu de chance, elle les trouverait là-bas, soit à se repoudrer le nez, soit à se crêper le chignon. Malheureusement, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence. L'endroit était vide.

- Merde... où sont-elles ? grommela-t-elle en reculant vers la sortie.

La porte s'ouvrit et la brune se trouva nez à nez avec un type dont les épaules avaient du mal à passer par l'encadrement.

- C'est les toilettes pour femme, ici, dit sèchement l'agent secret.

- Ouais... J'suis au courant, répondit l'homme avant de la pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Hermione glissa sur le carrelage et se rattrapa de justesse à un lavabo tandis que le malfrat verrouillait la porte derrière lui. Il fit craquer ses doigts et son cou avant de dévisager la rouge et or d'un regard mauvais.

- Mon patron aime pas trop les pisseuses, fit l'armoire à glace en s'approchant, sur ses gardes.

- Moi, j'aime pas trop les branleurs, rétorqua l'agent secret.

Elle s'accroupit en rentrant la tête dans les épaules en voyant un poing fuser en direction de son nez. Un craquement se fit entendre et une pluie de débris de verre s'abattit sur elle.

- T'as pété un miroir. Sept ans de malheur... Et je t'annonce que ça commence maintenant, susurra Hermione.

* * *

Pansy regagnait la salle de casino, songeuse. Elle avait laissé Parvati avec Gwendoline et les deux femmes semblaient flirter à merveille. Elle remarqua aussitôt que la table de jeu était déserte et chercha Hermione du regard. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la brune était invisible.

"Mais où est..."

Elle ne put finir sa pensée. Une porte sortit de ses gonds et fut propulsée trois mètres plus loin, tombant lourdement sur la moquette feutrée, accompagnée d'un homme à la carrure impressionnante qui suivit le même trajet. Le mastodonte était sonné et peinait à se relever. Hermione sortit des toilettes et fit voir de près la semelle de sa chaussure au gorille qui s'écroula définitivement.

- Sécurité ! appela la brune, la joue gonflée, un peu de sang s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, gouttant sur sa chemise. Ce monsieur a besoin d'apprendre qu'il ne faut pas importuner les dames quand elles se rafraichissent.

L'agent 007 s'essuya la lèvre enflée et grimaça.

- Merde... j'ai tâché ma chemise... râla-t-elle.

- Viens ici, grommela Parkinson en l'attrapant par le bras pour retourner vers les toilettes pour dames.

- Mon docteur personnel va s'occuper de moi... gloussa Hermione en s'appuyant contre les lavabos. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Tu peux, ronchonna la médicomage, parce que si je te reprends à embrasser à pleine bouche une autre femme que moi… et c'est aussi valable pour un homme… fit-elle en tamponnant sans ménagement la lèvre de son amante.

- Aie... Tu fais mal ! maugréa la brune. Ma chérie, tu peux pas être jalouse de Parvati quand même. A la limite, de Padma, j'comprendrai... mais là...

Pansy suspendit son geste, le regard noir, l'air menaçant. Mais devant l'air sincère de la brune, elle soupira profondément avant de sortir sa baguette pour rendre sa blancheur immaculée à sa chemise.

- Au moins, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, lui murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur la coupure encore visible à la lèvre d'Hermione.

La procureur l'attrapa par les hanches et colla son corps contre celui de son amante. Elle se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement la vert et argent dans le cou.

- T'ais-je dis à quel point tu es magnifique ce soir ? On a encore une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise. Ca te dirait de visiter ma suite et de me retirer ce smoking ? susurra l'agent secret.

- Si tu n'as pas peur que je te décoiffe, répondit la vert et argent en enroulant autour de son index une mèche encadrant le visage de la Gryffondor. Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je te trouve sexy ce soir ?

- Non... mais ça fait plaisir à entendre, mon amour... chuchota la brune. Viens avec moi. Tu préfères l'immense lit ou le jacuzzi ?

Elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de Pansy et l'emmena hors des toilettes. Elles prirent la direction des escaliers menant aux chambres quand Gwendoline arriva avec Parvati. Un regard à sa collègue suffit à Hermione pour savoir qu'elle était nerveuse.

- Je t'emprunte ta douce, Herm, on va faire un tour dehors... murmura Cameron.

- Un problème ? s'enquit la procureure en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du mouvement. Je la mets en sécurité avec Miss Patil et je reviens te prêter main forte. Localise Malefoy et attends-moi avant d'agir.

- Pourquoi perdre du temps ? lança Pansy en prenant Parvati par le bras. On va prendre un verre au bar et tu me racontes ce que tu deviens ? enchaina-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà, sans laisser le temps au deux agents secrets de réagir.

- Tu ne les quittes pas des yeux, je reviens... siffla Hermione en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Arrivée au premier étage, elle sortit son revolver de son holster et se faufila dans les couloirs.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un problème avec la chambre 117... Une femme de ménage se serait plainte d'un homme grossier et hautain... Tout à fait dans le ton de Malefoy.

Elle s'approcha de la chambre et sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Une baguette magique.

- Pas un geste, morue, grogna un homme à l'accent russe.

"Et merde..."

* * *

Hermione était solidement attachée à une chaise dans ce qui semblait être la lingerie de l'hôtel. Après que le garde du corps de Malefoy l'ait menacée de sa baguette, trois autres brutes avaient surgi d'une chambre pour l'emmener dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Elle avait été délestée de son arme, de sa montre, de sa veste et sentait que la situation lui échappait.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment merdique… » songea-t-elle alors qu'un des gorilles lui retroussait les manches de sa chemise.

- Faites gaffe, elle vaut la peau du cul, gronda la brune.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy apparut, traînant derrière lui une femme qui criait. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en reconnaissant Padma.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ta femme, connard ? lâcha vertement la procureure.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire et poussa Patil qui tomba rudement sur le sol. Le blond passa une paire de gant en cuir et se saisit d'un pistolet que lui tendait un de ses hommes de mains.

- Tu le reconnais ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'arme à l'agent secret. Je t'aide, c'est le tien.

Padma savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle plongea son regard doux dans les yeux noisette qui la dévisageaient avec angoisse.

- Merci, articula-t-elle sans bruit pour la brune qui sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Drago pointa le canon en direction de la Serdaigle et deux détonations retentirent. Hermione sentit un cri monter le long de sa gorge pour rester bloquer alors que le corps de son ancienne amante tressautait avant de rester inanimé, sans vie.

- Granger, tu es maintenant coupable de meurtre, fit Malefoy en posant l'arme sur une machine à laver.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune d'une voix éraillée par le chagrin et la colère.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, sang de bourbe. Je sais que tu t'es vautrée dans mes draps avec ma femme. Elle l'a payé, ton tour va venir.

- Juste pour ça ? siffla vertement l'agent 007.

- Oh non… répondit Malefoy avec un rictus dément. Ca m'a pris du temps à remonter jusqu'à toi.

Il attrapa un dossier posé sur une table à repasser et l'ouvrit.

- Toi et tes petits amis, ça fait des années que vous ruinez mon business. Tu as tué Zabini, mon bras droit et, le pire, tu as assassiné mon père. Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Il se tut un instant, parcourut un parchemin et eut l'air satisfait.

- Tu fais chier beaucoup de monde, Granger. Autant comme agent secret que comme procureure. Et tu t'es fait des ennemis très haut placés. L'un d'eux m'a demandé de te liquider. Je vais lui rendre ce service avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira un petit flacon bleuté qu'il éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux pour regarder le liquide en transparence. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses fines lèvres.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je te dise de le boire ?

- Etouffe-toi avec, siffla la procureure.

Malefoy fit signe de la tête à un de ses acolytes. Soudainement, l'agent secret se sentit agrippée par son chignon qui se défit sous la tension, et sa tête fut violement basculée et maintenue en arrière. Le Serpentard s'approcha pour plonger son regard froid dans les yeux de la brune, l'amenant à crisper encore plus fort les mâchoires.

- C'est ça que j'ai toujours adoré chez toi, Granger, ton entêtement qui me permet de me défouler pleinement.

Il tourna à peine la tête vers une personne qu'Hermione ne pouvait voir. Mais elle sentit la violence du coup de poing en partie haute de son estomac qui eut pour effet de chasser tout l'air de ses poumons et de provoquer chez elle un spasme. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir se contrôler et Malefoy versa tranquillement le liquide au fond de son gosier, incapable qu'elle était de clore ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, je sens que tu vas être beaucoup plus réceptive à mes arguments.

Il prit une pochette en velours que lui apporta un de ses hommes et l'ouvrit avec un regard réjoui.

- D'après les médicopsychiatres du MI-6 sorcier, l'évènement le plus traumatisant de ta vie fut ta capture et le traitement que ma chère tante Bellatrix t'a réservé…

Il attrapa un couteau argenté et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Ca tombe bien, j'y étais… On va revivre cette scène exceptionnelle, toi et moi. Alors… laisse-moi me souvenir… Elle a commencé par deux doloris, il me semble.

De sa main droite, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita d'un geste sec, précis, presque habituel. Le sort frappa de plein fouet la brune qui se crispa aussitôt. La douleur était intense, vive, aiguë, et elle se força à ne pas crier.

Il interrompit le sort, donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise et Hermione se trouva au sol, le souffle court. Lentement, Drago fit le tour et s'agenouilla à sa tête. Dans une caresse démentie par le rictus assassin qui arborait, il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de sa Némésis, dégageant sa gorge. Il fit passer lentement la lame sur la peau, sans geste brusque, sans la couper, juste pour qu'elle sente le froid du métal et de la mort à venir.

- Je vais adorer t'écrire sang de bourbe sur le bras… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ensuite, je te laisserai à mes hommes. J'ai hâte de gagner la partie de poker pour empocher le pactole. Et après, je m'occuperai de cette chère Parkinson… Je vais pouvoir achever ce que Greengrass a commencé.

- Touche-la et je te couperai les couilles pour te les enfoncer dans la gorge... siffla Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir... susurra Drago en posant la lame sur l'avant-bras de l'agent secret. C'était ici qu'elle avait gravé ton statut. Tu l'as fait effacer à Sainte Mangouste. Pas grave, je vais m'appliquer. Commençons par le S.

La lame entailla la chair, le sang s'écoula lentement de la blessure et la procureure serra les mâchoires pour ne pas crier, tandis que son cœur battait à ses tempes.

- Tu n'as pas eu accès à mon dossier complet, bichon, murmura la brune. Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe.

- N'essaie pas d'inventer des fausses excuses pour échapper à ton sort. Tu te souviens de ce moment ? Dans le salon ? s'enquit Malefoy en appuyant fortement sur le couteau tout en maintenant le bras tremblant de Granger. Je me rappelle encore de l'odeur du feu dans la cheminée, du repas que j'avais partagé avec mes parents, de tes hurlements...

Hermione ferma les yeux et sentait sa respiration s'emballer. Elle aussi se souvenait. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette nuit-là, sauf au psychiatre des services secrets et au médicomage qui lui avait ôté la cicatrice.

- Crie pour moi, sang de bourbe... fit la voix de Malefoy qui lui parvenait maintenant déformée, ou était-ce celle de Bellatrix Lestrange qui résonnait à ses oreilles ?

- Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe ! dit-elle en tentant de se débattre.

- Chut... Ca va être rapide.

Le visage de la mangemort s'imposa dans son esprit, la folie dans son regard, son sourire meurtrier et alors que la douleur d'un nouveau doloris s'emparait d'elle, Hermione perdit pied et se mit à hurler.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine, promis !

En attendant, on vous dit à jeudi et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

On avait laissé Hermione en mauvaise posture ! ^^

Donc, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Pansy écoutait d'une oreille le babillage de Parvati. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Gwendoline qui tripatouillait sa montre en lâchant une bordée de jurons.

- Je reviens, chuchota-t-elle à l'ancienne Gryffondor avant de s'approcher de la blonde. Un problème ?

- Ouais... Pas de nouvelle d'Hermione depuis 15 minutes et je n'arrive pas à la géo-localiser. Cet appareil de merde déconne... Putain de Q ! pesta-t-elle en donnant un coup sur le cadran.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la Serpentard.

- Elle a encore du temps avant la reprise de la partie, non ? Et puis, peut-être que le système s'est détraqué quand elle s'est battue tout à l'heure… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est toi qui dois me rassurer ! Elle était partie faire quoi ?

- Elle devait surveiller Malefoy et me prévenir quand elle l'avait en visuel... Merde !

Gwendoline prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

- On a un problème. Besoin de réinitialisation de ma montre et renfort demandé immédiatement.

* * *

Hermione n'avait plus vraiment conscience de son environnement. Elle avait mal dans tout son corps, son avant-bras était en feu, ses poumons la brûlaient et sa gorge était douloureuse à force d'avoir trop crié.

- Je vais te laisser, sang de bourbe, susurra le Vert et argent à son oreille, et même si tu m'as bien diverti, il est temps que je m'occupe de ta… trainée. Ne t'en fais pas, je lui parlerai un peu de toi, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Les paroles du blond traçaient leur chemin avec beaucoup de difficultés dans l'esprit de l'ancienne agent secret. Toutes ses perceptions semblaient se brouiller.

- Amusez-vous un peu si vous voulez et quand vous en aurez fini, tuez-la, ordonna Malefoy en se relevant, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

La brune tenta de se redresser mais un de ses tortionnaires posa son pied sur son visage, l'obligeant à rester plaquée au sol.

- Reste à ta place. C'est pas parce que tu fais jouir quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton monde que ça t'élève. T'as juste sali sa réputation à elle. Maintenant, va falloir qu'on la rééduque, ricana-t-il en essuyant sa semelle sur la joue de la procureure.

* * *

- Enfin ! Il était temps ! pesta Gwendoline alors que sa montre affichait un point lumineux. Bon, c'est quelque part sous nos pieds.

La porte menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit et Rolanda Bibine fit son entrée, son regard perçant analysant les moindres recoins de la salle de jeu. La blonde s'approcha de sa supérieure, échangea quelques mots, puis s'éloigna en direction des escaliers de secours.

Pansy la suivit rapidement et la rattrapa.

- Tu comptes aller où ? murmura la médicomage.

- Chercher Hermione. Reste avec M.

- Pas question ! gronda la Serpentard.

Un bip se fit entendre et les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Malefoy se dirigeait vers la table de jeu, son éternel sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Cameron plaqua Parkinson dans un coin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pansy se raidit, tétanisée, alors que les lèvres de Gwendoline dansaient sur les siennes.

La médicomage finit par la repousser et Cameron évita une gifle.

- T'es dingue ! rugit Parkinson avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Je voulais pas que Malefoy nous vois. Merde... marmonna Gwendoline en attrapant la main de Pansy. Finalement, c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes, on aura sûrement besoin d'une médicomage.

Les deux sorcières s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, suivant le chemin menant au point lumineux.

* * *

Hermione sentait son esprit dérailler. Elle entendait des sons qui ne pouvaient pas être, gémissements douloureux couverts par les rires gras de ses tortionnaires.

- Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe, répétait-elle, la voix brisée.

- T'as de la chance tu sais, discerna-t-elle dans son délire tandis qu'un des sbires s'agenouillait à ses côtés, c'est moi qui viens de gagner le premier passage. Et par rapport aux autres, je suis un doux, ricana-t-il en arrachant la chemise de la brune. Joli p'tit lot, siffla-t-il en laissant courir ses mains sur la peau dénudée.

La procureure tenta de se rebiffer lorsque l'homme la détacha de la chaise mais il lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'étourdit assez pour qu'il ait le temps de lui lier à nouveau les poignets ensemble. Elle entendit ensuite, plus qu'elle ne vit à travers ses paupières gonflées par les coups, le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle. Lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de l'homme assis sur ses cuisses, la panique commença vraiment à l'envahir. L'instant d'après, un souffle humide et une langue baveuse dans son cou faisaient se révulser ses entrailles. Dans un ultime effort, Hermione passa ses poignets entravés derrière le cou de l'homme et tira violemment tout en projetant sa tête vers l'avant. Le choc fut brutal et le bruit assourdissant dans ses oreilles.

Le fait est que, au même moment, Gwendoline propulsait la porte de la buanderie hors de ses gonds, décapitant presque proprement au passage l'un des tortionnaires. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à la blonde pour suivre la porte à l'intérieur de la pièce dans un roulé-boulé efficace. Accroupie derrière une machine à laver industrielle, elle commença à balancer des sorts, tout en cherchant du regard 007. Pansy resta sur le seuil, observant le chaos dans la pièce, avant de remarquer un corps inanimé sur le sol. Elle frissonna en reconnaissant Padma Patil, une auréole de sang sur son vêtement, et maudit la folie de Malefoy qui semblait sans limite.

Hermione était encore cachée à sa vue par le molosse qui hurlait au-dessus d'elle, le nez en sang, tentant de se dépêtrer de la prise maladroite mais efficace de la brune. Dans les brumes de la drogue administrée, gavée de coups, la procureure percevait la réalité autour d'elle dans un délire de sons et de formes. Les traits de son assaillant auraient tout aussi bien pu être dessinés par Picasso qu'il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus effrayant. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois lorsque son tortionnaire réussit à se déprendre de sa prise en lui brisant un poignet.

En entendant le cri, Pansy n'eut aucun doute. Sans égard pour sa sécurité, elle fonça tête baissée vers son origine. Des traits de couleurs fusaient à travers la pièce et elle pria Merlin qu'aucun de l'atteigne. Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait la figea un instant. Un homme, le pantalon sur les chevilles, gesticulaient au-dessus d'une Hermione recroquevillée au sol, ensanglantée et partiellement dénudée. Elle blêmit et la fureur qui s'empara d'elle suffit à la propulser, armée d'un fer à repasser qu'elle attrapa au vol, vers l'assaillant de la Gryffondor. Elle abattit l'objet avec tant de force sur le crâne de l'homme qu'elle put entendre distinctement les os s'émietter malgré le fracas de la bagarre.

Hermione eut l'impression passagère que le ciel lui tombait dessus, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis le poids soudain fut retiré sans ménagement avant qu'une main douce caresse sa joue. Même léger, le geste l'agressa et elle tenta de façon désordonnée de mettre ses mains entre elle et la personne qui s'approchait, cherchant en même temps à s'en éloigner. Cette vision de son amante fut douloureuse pour Pansy qui sentit une main froide étreinte son cœur.

- Ca va ? lança Cameron, après s'être débarrassée du dernier sbire de Malefoy. Merde, elle a morflée grave, siffla-t-elle en découvrant la procureure.

- Et pas que des coups, elle est en plein délire paranoïaque, marmonna la médicomage.

- Vous croyez ? C'est peut-être juste les coups et… est-ce qu'elle a été... ?

- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps, répondit Parkinson en inspectant du regard la pièce. Là-bas, sous le meuble, il y a un flacon on dirait. Allez me le chercher.

Le temps que Gwendoline extirpe la fiole de sa cachette, Pansy avait rapidement joué de sa baguette. Elle avait jeté un sort calmant à son amante, immobilisé la fracture du poignet, posé un large pansement sur l'avant-bras torturé, et nettoyé son visage meurtri. En sentant le contenu de la petite bouteille, la médicomage grimaça.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais sans potion, mais elle a besoin d'être emmenée rapidement vers un hôpital, grommela-t-elle en posant sa main sur le front de la brune qui gémissait encore.

- Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe...

- Je sais ma chérie, calme-toi, fit doucement Pansy. Ca va aller, on est là.

Gwendoline prit son téléphone et appuya sur deux touches.

- M, l'endroit est sécurisé et on a récupéré le coli. Besoin d'assistance médicale de toute urgence. Restez avec Patil, sa soeur est morte. Annoncez lui avec tact, si vous en êtes capable.

Un bruit incongru se fit entendre et la blonde baissa les yeux. Elle soupira, navrée, en voyant Hermione à genoux, vomissant dans un panier de linge sale.

- La partie de poker est annulée. Essayez de récupérer les fonds pendant qu'on s'exfiltre, poursuivit la blonde.

- Non...

L'agent 009 fronça les sourcils en entendant le faible murmure. Hermione se remettait péniblement debout, sa main valide prenant appui sur Parkinson.

- J'ai besoin d'une bouteille de vodka et d'une chemise propre... J'vais me le faire, cet enfoiré... marmonna la brune.

Elle tourna le dos et Pansy grimaça en voyant son amante s'enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge pour vomir. Elle lui tendit une serviette propre avant de poser sur ses épaules dénudées une sortie de bain d'un blanc éclatant.

- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ? demanda la médicomage en écartant doucement une mèche collée au front en sueur de la brune.

- Ca va lui foutre les boules... J'veux qu'il sache qu'il a perdu... Tu voudras bien m'accompagner ? demanda la procureure en frissonnant.

- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle de mes escarpins, répondit la Vert et argent en passant sa main dans le dos de son amante.

Gwendoline agita sa baguette et une bouteille d'alcool fort apparut. 007 s'en saisit, en but une longue gorgée et se remit à vomir dans le panier à linge.

- J'me sens mieux... lâcha-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

Pansy lança un sort et répara la chemise de la procureure pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle l'aida à la passer, la boutonna et refit le noeud de papillon avant de lui enfiler sa veste.

- Tu me trouves toujours aussi sexy ? tenta de plaisanter Hermione.

- Ton côté mauvais garçon peut-être, lui sourit Parkinson.

La brune ajusta maladroitement la manche de sa chemise sur l'attèle et inspira profondément.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

La Serpentard s'avança vers les lèvres de son amante et l'embrassa délicatement, tout en prenant son bras.

- Allons leur montrer leurs défaites.

* * *

Quand Hermione regagna la salle de casino, ses doigts se contractèrent sur la main de Pansy. La médicomage la rassura d'une caresse du pouce et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la table de poker. Malefoy leva les yeux vers le couple qui avançait et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que la brune s'installait en face de lui. Les autres joueurs la regardaient, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant la pause.

- Excusez mon retard, commença-t-elle avec un léger rictus ironique. J'ai été retenue par un mauvais perdant.

- La partie n'est pas finie, Granger, répondit froidement Drago.

- Elle ne fait que commencer, rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton tandis que Parkinson attrapait deux flûtes de champagne.

- Bien, dernier tour, prévint le croupier en distribuant deux cartes à chaque joueur.

La brune baissa un instant les yeux et, à travers ses paupières encore gonflées, avisa les valeurs. Elle reposa les cartes et attrapa son verre pour boire une gorgée. Elle sentit les mains de Pansy s'attarder délicatement sur ses épaules, les massant dans un geste expert et la procureure soupira d'aise.

- Ca, c'est le paradis... murmura-t-elle alors que son voisin de droite acquiesçait en riant.

Des jetons furent misés et Pansy s'occupa d'attraper les plaques de plastique pour les jeter sur la table.

- Check, fit Malefoy sans détacher son regard du couple.

Le croupier ajouta une carte et l'ancien mangemort dégagea une mèche de son front.

- Tapis ? proposa Hermione en leva les yeux vers la médicomage.

- Tapis... sourit Pansy en poussant au centre de la table les derniers jetons. La partie a assez duré, j'ai hâte de t'avoir rien qu'à moi.

Tous les joueurs suivirent et le croupier regarda les jeux un à un. Drago sourit en retournant ses cartes.

- Carré par les as, annonça le croupier alors que les participants grognaient, mécontents.

- Je t'en prie, ma chérie, fais-toi ce plaisir, susurra Hermione.

Parkinson se pencha et retourna les cartes une à une, se délectant des sourcils de Drago qui se fronçaient.

- Quinte flush, Miss Granger remporte la partie.

La brune se leva et sourit aux autres joueurs.

- Et bien, Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec vous.

Puis, elle regarda le blond et son regard se fit de glace.

- On se retrouvera bientôt, j'en suis sûre.

Aidée de son amante, elle ramassa l'ensemble des jetons et jeta trois ronds de cent mille gallions chacun au croupier.

- Pour le personnel...

Gwendoline s'approcha des deux sorcières et posa sa main dans le dos de la procureure.

- M a mis Parvati en lieu sûr. On récupère tes gains et on file. On a sécurisé une chambre pour toi à l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche.

- Malefoy ne peut pas s'en tirer, chuchota Hermione d'un ton dur.

- Tu n'es pas en état de lui courir après, ma chérie... fit Pansy d'un ton apaisant.

- On n'est pas assez nombreux pour s'en occuper et on n'a pas de plan, ajouta Gwendoline en l'amenant vers le comptoir. Mais son tour viendra, promis.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Malefoy qui fulminait et, à la fureur du blond, elle sut que si elle ne le cherchait pas, lui la trouverait.

* * *

Pansy remercia Gwendoline qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre Parvati. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait appris la mort de sa soeur et était inconsolable. A quelques pas d'elle, M passait un coup de fil et aboyait des ordres. Agacée, Bibine raccrocha sèchement.

- Une bonne chose de faite... grommela-t-elle. Maintenant, 007...

L'agent secret avait refusé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital et, devant son air buté et décidé, Rolanda avait loué trois chambres mitoyennes dans un hôtel discret, mais pas trop délabré.

- Elle m'aura tout fait ! soupira M en roulant des yeux.

Elle se rapprocha de la chambre de la procureure mais Parkinson lui bloqua le passage.

- Vous et moi, on doit discuter, commença froidement la médicomage.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai surtout besoin de parler avec 007...

- Elle vous avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas reprendre du service. Vous ne l'avez pas écoutée et voilà le résultat.

- Rien se s'est passé comme prévu. Sur le papier, Granger était parfaitement capable de gérer cette mission, rétorqua Rolanda. Si son dossier n'avait pas filtré sur internet, tout aurait fonctionné. Et le retour aux affaires de votre compagne n'est pas de mon fait, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Qui a décidé de ça ? gronda Pansy.

- Quelqu'un de haut placé, mais je n'ai pas son nom, répondit M.

- Qui avait-il d'écrit dans le dossier d'Hermione pour que Malefoy arrive à... ce résultat ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Si vous voulez savoir, demandez-lui ou allez sur internet.

- Finalement, vous ne savez rien, vous ne faites rien et vous ne dites rien ! Vous savez vous rendre utile à quelque chose ? fit narquoisement la vert et argent prête à mordre.

M ne répondit pas et regarda sa montre.

- Dites à Granger que je l'attends demain à 10 heures au petit-déjeuner, finit-elle par dire.

Elle tourna les talons et, quelques secondes plus tard, fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Pansy souffla son exaspération avant de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Hermione pour la nuit. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait, elle avisa son amante allongée sur le lit et sut à sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas.

- Tu me réembaucherais à la clinique ? murmura la brune d'une voix rauque.

La médicomage s'approcha du lit et prit le temps de contrôler que les potions qu'elle lui avait administrées après les avoir récupérées à l'hôpital faisaient effet. Puis elle s'allongea à côté de la brune et l'installa confortablement contre elle.

- Je pourrais faire ça si c'est ton souhait, commença-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais tu vas t'ennuyer encore plus vite que comme procureure, on le sait toutes les deux. Ce qui est sûr aussi, c'est que M ne peut pas te rappeler quand bon lui semble. Tu joues ta vie sur des réflexes que tu n'as plus. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas une nouvelle fois.

Hermione allait prendre la parole, mais la Serpentard posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- Je préfère que tu reprennes tes anciennes activités, à temps plein, et lorsque tu en seras fatiguée, tu pourras encore travailler comme instructrice pour les jeunes recrues.

Pansy se pencha pour embrasser le front de la procureure.

- Si je regrettais d'avoir abandonné ce métier, la soirée que je viens de vivre a balayé tous mes doutes. Je… Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Ce que tu ne veux plus revivre, ce sont les tourments que t'a infligés Malefoy… Je ne sais pas contre quoi tu dois te battre mon ange, mais sache que la drogue qu'il t'a fait prendre à décupler tes peurs… je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Tu m'as aidée à affronter mes démons Hermione, je ferai la même chose pour toi.

La brune se mordit la lèvre et se pelotonna contre la médicomage.

- L'année où Harry, Ron et moi recherchions les horcruxes de Voldemort, nous avons été capturés et conduits au manoir Malefoy. C'est là que Bellatrix Lestrange m'a soumise au doloris, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'elle a gravé les termes « sang de bourbe » sur mon bras. Elle m'a marqué comme du bétail, devant les mangemorts présents, dont Malefoy. Je me souviens de mes cris couverts par leurs rires, de la peur, de la douleur. Et ce soir… il m'a fait revivre la scène.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que... qu'on te torture, commença la médicomage en frissonnant, qu'est-ce qui rend cette fois-là différente ?

- Ca renvoie à une époque où j'étais haïe, chassée pour ma naissance. Cette période représente pour moi le pire de ce que peut faire l'être humain. C'était une année difficile. Des mois de solitude, de peur, de doute… Je me sentais faible, à la merci du moindre sorcier.

- C'est ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Mais cette évaluation date du temps de ta relation, ô combien épanouissante!, avec Poil de carotte. Rien n'est comme avant aujourd'hui mon ange, je t'aime, pour ta naissance et ce qu'elle m'apporte pour comprendre le monde, pour toi et tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Si notre amour m'a permis de tourner la page la plus sombre de ma vie, il peut faire la même chose pour toi.

- Quand j'ai commencé ma carrière d'agent secret, j'avais quelque chose à prouver. Montrer au monde que je n'étais pas la sang de bourbe que Bellatrix Lestrange et les mangemorts pensaient. Mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je n'ai plus ce besoin. Et j'ai vraiment envie de travailler avec toi. Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu sois mon boss.

- On fera comme tu veux, mais … je suis une patronne impossible, lui sourit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'une pichenaude sur le bout du nez.

- Ca, je sais. Tu m'as virée au bout de quelques jours, sourit Hermione. Mais c'étaient quelques jours fabuleux... Ca, et notre rencontre au supermarché, quand tu croyais que j'étais une macho en jupon qui couchait avec tout ce qui avait des seins. Tu m'intriguais déjà, ta froideur apparente qui contrastait avec la passion que tu mettais dans ton travail...

- Je croyais ? Que nenni, tu mettais beaucoup de passion… à découvrir le corsage de Stéphanie ! Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour vérifier s'il y avait un micro ! s'amusa la Serpentard.

- Je faisais mon travail consciencieusement... rectifia la brune. Mais d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je devrais te fouiller. Qui sait ? M a peut-être caché des micros sur toi.

- Je ne pense pas que M ait envie de s'approcher de moi, gronda la vert et argent. Mais Gwendoline peut-être…

- Si elle fait ça, je devrais la tuer. Et elle sait que j'en suis capable, donc elle ne s'y risquera pas.

Elle se tut quelques instants, une ombre s'attardant dans son regard, et elle se frotta machinalement son avant-bras bandé, la où Malefoy avait gravé dans sa chair les mots qu'elle haïssait le plus.

- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais... quand on était jeune à Poudlard, que tu me traitais de sang de bourbe... tu le pensais vraiment ?

- A l'époque, j'étais comme tous ces gamins qui naissent avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Je ne connaissais rien de la vie hormis ce qu'on m'en avait inculquée. Ca comprenait les sang de bourbe et les mariages arrangés… Les enfants ne sont pas responsables des erreurs de leurs parents, même s'ils savent se montrer cruels. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'ils deviennent les uns aux contacts des autres. Je regrette de t'avoir blessée, même si je sais que cela ne changera rien à ce que tu as vécu alors.

- Je ne te reproche rien, ma chérie. C'est grâce à ces insultes que j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même dans la lutte contre Voldemort et que je devenue la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Et grâce à toi, car tu m'as apporté ce qui me manquait le plus : la compréhension, l'amour, la stabilité.

- Et je t'ai sortie de ton misérable mariage, de tes aventures sexuelles, de tes …

Hermione fit cesser la liste par un langoureux baiser.

- Continue comme ça et je crée un syndicat dans ta clinique... Et tu vas détester négocier avec moi, Minerva m'a tout appris. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais poser ma tête sur l'oreiller le plus confortable que je connais, murmura la brune en se calant sur la poitrine de la médicomage.

- Demain est un autre jour, murmura Pansy en lui caressant le dos pour finir de la détendre.

Elle sentit rapidement la tension quitter le corps de la brune qui s'abandonnait au sommeil, un air serein sur le visage.

- Et j'espère qu'il sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui… soupira Parkinson.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! ^^

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est mardi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture avec Sygui !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Un rayon de soleil taquin dansait sur les paupières des dormeuses. Hermione laissa la chaleur diffuse se propager. Elle étendit le bras jusqu'à trouver celui de sa femme et sourit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être mieux qu'un réveil en bonne compagnie ?

- Tu es réveillée, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Maintenant oui.

- Moi aussi ! fit une voix fluette.

- Hein ? fit la brune en se redressant en même temps que sa fiancée.

Elle découvrit Emily assise sur leur lit qui la dévisageait.

- Tu as été tapée hier ? demanda la gamine. T'as une drôle de tête.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que ... d'où tu sors toi ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Aie, putain ça fait mal, grommela-t-elle en portant sa main à son visage.

- Tu dis encore des gros mots, c'est pas bien, la nargua la fillette.

- Pas bien du tout même, sourit Pansy en tendant les bras vers la gamine. Comment es-tu arrivée dans notre lit ma puce ?

- C'est Minerva et Dunkan qui m'ont ramenée. Y'a une vieille dame qui m'a dit qu'on partait tous en Italie ce matin pour manger plein de pizzas et de glaces ! Et que la vieille dame elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle allait vous donner un papier à signer pour que je reste pour toujours avec vous ! répondit Emily, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Parkinson regarda Hermione d'un air qui semblait hésiter entre « est-ce que j'ai bien entendu » et « je vais la tuer ». La rouge et or préféra changer de sujet, ne voulant se risquer à savoir qui serait tuée.

- Ok, là faut que je me lève, fit la brune avec prudence. Ma chérie, je vais m'informer pour… le voyage en Italie.

- Vous voulez pas de moi ? demanda la fillette d'une voix triste.

- Si, bien sûr ! répondit rapidement Hermione.

- Tu sais, parfois, je rêve que j'ai un bidon d'essence et une allumette, et je mets le feu à la maison ou les méchants m'avaient emmenée. Mais j'arrive pas à sortir. Et quand le feu va me tuer, tu viens et tu me sauves... continua la gamine en entortillant ses doigts. Je veux que tu retrouves le méchant homme blond qui a tué mon papa. Et que tu le tues.

- Je te promets que je te laisserai jamais avec des méchantes personnes qui voudraient te faire du mal, d'accord ? assura Hermione.

- Pour ça, ça serait mieux que je reste avec vous ! J'vous aime bien, vous êtes gentilles, j'suis sage, j'suis bonne à l'école, j'fais toujours mes devoirs, j'mange pas beaucoup, j'suis propre et j'ai toujours rangé ma chambre. J'vous ferais pas de problèmes, promis.

La gamine regardait alternativement les deux femmes, le regard implorant et la lèvre tremblante. Et, lâchement, Hermione regarda Pansy à son tour. La vert est argent la fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

- Viens par ici, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras. Je suis sure que tu es adorable, parce que je le sais déjà, commença-t-elle en posant un bisou sur le nez d'Emily qui se réfugiait dans son étreinte. Et nous aussi on a besoin de parler avec la vieille dame qui nous fait des cachoteries.

- J'ai compris, je me dévoue, fit Hermione en repoussant les draps pour se lever.

- Non. Reste avec Emily, je crois que Bibine a besoin d'une deuxième soufflante de ma part, répondit Parkinson en caressant les cheveux de la fillette. Je te ramène le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux quelque chose, Emily ?

- Pas si ça dérange...

- Je te monte un chocolat chaud et des tartines, sourit Pansy.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain le temps d'une douche rapide et, les cheveux encore humide, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull léger, elle gagna le restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle y trouva Gwendoline, Minerva, Dunkan et Rolanda dans une conversation qui semblait animée. Cependant, quand ils virent la médicomage, tous se murèrent dans un silence gêné.

La Serpentard prit le temps d'attraper une tasse avant de s'asseoir à la table. Elle se servit un café, croisa élégamment ses jambes avant de prendre une gorgée. Toujours sans un mot, elle reposa le breuvage fumant avant de dévisager chacun autour de la table, laissant le malaise grandir.

- Qui commence ? interrogea-t-elle.

Gwendoline allait parler quand Dunkan l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je suis à la retraite, M ne peut rien contre moi, fit l'Ecossais. Rolanda vous envoie en Italie, à Rome, pour que vous tombiez accidentellement sur Malefoy. Sur place ou pendant le trajet, elle ne sait pas encore. Et là, Hermione devra faire le boulot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Miss Parkinson.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, rétorqua Bibine, agacée. Elle devra soutirer à Monsieur Malefoy des informations sur l'organisation Quantum avant de le refroidir.

- Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez déjà dit deux fois à Hermione que c'était la dernière fois, énonça-t-elle en finissant son café. Et, s'il vous plait, trouvez une autre réponse que jamais deux sans trois, ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

- Je n'aime pas menacer mais... soit Granger s'en occupe soit... son adresse sera divulguée aux hommes de main de Quantum.

Minerva fut la plus rapide et décocha une droite en plein dans la mâchoire de son ancienne collègue. Pansy se leva et toisa Bibine au sol avec un rictus.

- Estimez-vous heureuse que Minerva ait réagi plus vite que moi. Parce que je ne vous aurais pas simplement frappée. Je vais faire passer votre message à Hermione et je pense que vous savez déjà ce qu'elle vous dit.

- J'imagine. Elle me dira que le travail sera fait en temps et en heure avec l'efficacité qui la caractérise.

- Je vais vous dire autre chose, fit froidement la vert et argent en s'agenouillant suffisamment proche de M pour l'obliger à rester à terre. Si c'est sa réponse à votre menace, je vous la rends et je ne serai plus le caillou dans votre chaussure.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, Miss Parkinson. Elle vous a sauvé la vie l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à jeter à la rue une personne à qui vous devez tant.

- Ce n'est pas « une » personne, c'est la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Alors je n'ai pas de mal à penser qu'elle n'acceptera pas votre chantage.

- Allez donc lui demander, sourit M en se rasseyant à table.

Pansy tourna les talons et, après avoir chargé un plateau de nourriture et de boissons chaudes, elle regagna sa chambre. Elle y trouva Emily pelotonnée contre Hermione endormie.

- Elle fait dodo, murmura la fillette en se levant doucement.

- C'est bien, sourit la médicomage. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Et toi ? Tu veux dormir ou tu veux petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

- Je veux manger avec toi ! fit la gamine, réjouie. Ça sent bon !

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table et Pansy lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et une tartine.

- T'as pu discuter avec la dame ? Je peux rester avec vous ?

- La vieille dame avait plein de soucis alors on n'a pas pu discuter.

La fillette baissa la tête.

- Mais en attendant, je te garde avec moi et après avoir mangé on ira faire une promenade, ça te dit ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Emily en tapant dans ses mains avant de s'arrêter en entendant un marmonnement. Elle dort toujours ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Tu as fini ? On y va?

La fillette passa rapidement ses chaussures et enfila la veste que lui tendait Pansy. Puis les deux quittèrent la chambre, Parkinson tenant la main de l'enfant.

* * *

_Hermione se trouvait face à Malefoy. Les deux adversaires se menaçaient mutuellement de leur baguette et chacun attendait que l'autre ait une seconde d'inattention._

_- Tu vas mourir, Granger, et après __je m'occuperai de cette chère Parkinson… Je vais pouvoir achever ce que Greengrass a commencé._

_Les mâchoires de la brune se contractèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fine tige de bois._

_- Tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion, fumier... siffla l'agent secret._

_Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps et les deux traits de lumières verte s'entrechoquèrent pour retourner vers les sorciers. Hermione se baissa pour éviter le sortilège mortel. Elle sortit un couteau de sa botte gauche et se jeta sur l'ancien mangemort._

_- Crève, pourriture, lâcha-t-elle froidement en lui enfonçant la lame dans la cage thoracique._

Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, les dernières images de son rêve dansant sur sa rétine.

- Rêve à la con... grommela-t-elle en s'étirant. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

* * *

La ballade avait été plaisante, Emily oubliant son désir d'avoir une famille, et Pansy faisant taire sa rancune contre Bibine. C'est donc en riant que la fillette fit irruption dans la chambre. Hermione, qui avait bouclé les valises, l'attrapa au vol lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Bien dormi ma puce ? demanda Pansy en l'embrassant avec un beau sourire.

- Magnifiquement bien. Mais tu m'as manqué à mon réveil.

- On est allées se promener, c'était bien ! fit Emily, joyeuse.

La procureur déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la gamine et lui donna son lapin en peluche.

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, je serais allée me ballade avec vous... Enfin bref, tu as pu voir avec l'autre vieille bique pour qu'on rentre chez nous ?

- Hermione, gronda Pansy en montrant Emily. J'ai eu l'immense déplaisir de prendre un café en présence de tout le beau monde de ton ancien service, c'est quoi déjà le contraire d'intelligence ?

- Oh ho… ça commence mal ou je me trompe ? Mais je tiens à signaler que je n'appartenais pas à la CIA, mais au MI-6 sorcier.

- M avait une mission suicidaire pour toi, concernant Malefoy. Je lui ai dit de se la … bref, tu comprends. Et elle a eu le front de nous menacer de divulguer ton adresse en cas de refus ! Et c'est là que Minerva lui a mis son poing dans la figure. Bref, pas eu le loisir de parler d'Emily. Mais on aura tout le temps pour ça en rentrant à la maison aujourd'hui.

- Elle... elle veut révéler notre... adresse ? bégaya la brune, éberluée. C'est notre mort assurée... Merde... Elle veut que je fasse quoi, exactement ?

Parkinson fronça les sourcils.

- Récupérer des informations auprès de Drago sur l'organisation avant de le remercier de façon définitive. Mais j'ai expliqué à M que son chantage était odieux et qu'il ne recevrait de ta part que mépris.

- Je lui remettrai une droite bien sentie mais... je suis obligée d'accepter.

La médicomage se raidit, éberluée de la réponse.

- Parce que ? siffla-t-elle.

- Je... je vais aux toilettes, fit Emily, sentant que le temps virait à l'orage.

Dès que la porte de la salle de bain fut fermée, Hermione s'assit sur le lit et lassa ses chaussures.

- Toi et moi, on a emmerdé pas mal de monde ces temps-ci. J'ai pas envie de voir débouler chez nous les familles des types qu'on a fait enfermer, murmura sombrement la procureure.

- Bibine ne le fera pas. Ce serait stupide de sa part. Et suicidaire.

- Bien sur qu'elle le fera, c'est une garce! Et puis... c'est mon boulot. J'ai commencé cette mission, je dois aller au bout.

Parkinson serra les dents.

- Elle te demande de te coucher devant un train par ce qu'elle estime que c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter et que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, et tu dis oui ...

- Qui d'autre pourrait s'en charger ? soupira la brune. Je suis la candidate idéale pour cette tâche. Dunkan est trop vieux et Gwendoline ne... fait pas parler les gens aussi bien que moi.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Et Emily ? Tu es prête à prendre la charge d'une enfant alors que tu accours auprès de M comme un petit chien bien dressé à la moindre mission qu'elle agite sous ton nez ? Finalement elle te connait mieux que moi !

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Hermione. Avec ce que j'ai pris hier, je n'ai qu'un souhait : rentrer chez nous et me terrer sous la couette pendant une semaine. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Malefoy en liberté.

- De toute évidence tu ne VEUX pas. Je te l'ai dit Hermione, si tu veux reprendre ce boulot, fais-le, vraiment. Mais là, face au chantage grotesque de Bibine j'avais mis ma main à couper que tu l'enverrais paître. Il faut croire que je viens de perdre ma main.

- Tu veux quoi ? Que Malefoy continue de tuer des gens en toute impunité ? s'emporta la brune.

La médicomage leva les mains en signe de reddition tandis qu'Emily revenait dans la chambre.

- Fais comme bon te semble. M t'attend, je suppose que tu sauras la trouver.

La Serpentard prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne et elles quittèrent une nouvelle fois la chambre.

- Merde... marmonna Hermione en attrapant les valises. Malefoy fait vraiment chier.

* * *

Le trajet en avion jusqu'à Rome ne durait qu'une heure mais il sembla long comme un jour sans pain à Hermione. Emily était assise entre Pansy et elle et la fillette lisait une bande dessinée que l'agent secret avait achetée chez un marchand de presse. Parkinson avait le regard vissé sur le hublot et ne paraissait pas encline à desserrer les dents.

La médicomage se leva et, passant devant la brune, déposa quelque chose dans le porte gobelet avant de s'éloigner. La procureur baissa les yeux et déglutit en découvrant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt.

- Merde... murmura-t-elle, blessée.

- Un problème ? demanda Emily en levant les yeux de sa BD.

- Non, rien, t'inquiète pas ma puce, fit doucement Hermione en ramassant la bague pour la fourrer dans le sac à main de Pansy.

Le retour de Parkinson à son siège coïncida avec l'annonce de l'amorce de la descente vers l'aéroport Léonardo da Vinci de Roma Fiumicino. Pas vraiment le bon timing pour parler de tout ça, estima la brune en se décalant pour laisser passer sa compagne, toujours renfrognée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles descendirent de l'avion et, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la douane, Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Pansy, je... commença la brune.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Hermione, coupa froidement la médicomage. Notre correspondance pour Londres est dans 45 minutes. Amuse-toi bien à Rome !

- S'il te plait… la pria la procureure.

Pansy s'arrêta brutalement pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais ce qui me plairait, là, maintenant ? Que tu fasses comme Minerva et moi, que tu envoies Bibine au diable. Voila ce qui me plairait. Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, d'ailleurs tu ne lui as même pas dit qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Malefoy avec sa menace à deux noises. Alors laisse tomber.

Hermione recula prudemment d'un pas et la médicomage prit la main d'Emily.

- On y va ma puce. Quant à toi, Hermione, demande donc à ta chère Bibine de te trouver un appartement sur Londres. Tes valises seront prêtes à ton retour.

Parkinson s'éloigna avec la fillette qui se retournait de temps à autre pour lui jeter un regard triste.

- Merde... répéta la procureur. Comment on fait pour rattraper ça ?

* * *

Pansy était soulagée de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pris un goûter avec Emily qui semblait inquiète et lui avait proposé une promenade avant le dîner. La gamine avait acquiescé sans un mot et, après avoir défait rapidement les bagages, elles s'habillèrent pour sortir. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon mais il faisait encore chaud dans la capitale anglaise. Les rues grouillaient de monde et de couleurs. Emily souriait devant tout ce déploiement de vie, son attention sans cesse attirée par un marchand hélant les chalands, un chat s'enfuyant devant des enfants, des pigeons volant en rase-motte au dessus des passants. Pansy serrait la main de la fillette, ne voulant pas la perdre dans la foule compacte. L'animation rendait leur progression difficile, aussi la médicomage choisit de bifurquer dans une rue moins fréquentée pour marcher plus tranquillement.

- Ca te plait ?

- Beaucoup ! avoua Emily avec un sourire timide.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Hermione. Vous êtes fâchée à vie ? Vous n'êtes plus amoureuses ?

- C'est compliqué. Elle avait un choix à faire, et j'ai perdu. Ca fait mal, expliqua doucement la médicomage.

- Hmm... fit la fillette. Je crois qu'elle est pas très douée avec les filles...

Pansy eut un sourire narquois. L'agent 0069 était très douée avec la gente féminine, en tout cas pour l'avoir dans son lit. Après, pour la garder, effectivement, elle avait une grande marge de progrès.

Deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante marchaient dans leur direction, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de leur veste. Pansy fronçait les sourcils et attira Emily plus près d'elle tout en attrapant sa baguette.

- Miss Parkinson ? commença l'un. Agent Stewart, des Aurors. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos du procureur Granger.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à une convocation dans vos bureaux. En attendant de la recevoir, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, répondit placidement Pansy.

Elle allait les dépasser quand l'autre gorille lui saisit durement le bras.

- Pas de ça avec nous, ma petite dame. Vous allez nous suivre bien sagement avec la gosse. Un ancien camarade de salle commune veut vous voir.

La médicomage lui écrasa violemment le pied et eut un rictus en entendant un des os craquer. Puis, comme Hermione le lui avait enseigné, elle donna un coup de poing sur la trachée. L'homme hoqueta et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Pansy en profita pour balayer les jambes du gorille et, une fois son agresseur à terre, elle lui fit violemment voir la semelle de son escarpin.

- MAMAN ! hurla Emily.

Parkinson se retourna vivement et vit que l'autre homme avait emprisonné la fillette dans ses bras et pointait sur sa tempe une baguette magique.

- On lève les mains bien haut, Docteur, et on arrête de reproduire les tours que votre traînée vous a appris. Maintenant, à genoux.

Pansy acquiesça et obéit au malfrat. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et avant qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne et s'écroula, inconsciente.

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Des heures qu'elle patientait, attendant des nouvelles de Pansy. Elle avait laissé cinq messages sur le répondeur de sa compagne mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir la rappeler.

Son téléphone vibra et la brune se précipita dessus pour décrocher sans même regarder le numéro d'appel.

- Ma chérie ? Ca va ?

- Laissez tomber, agent 0069, je ne finirai jamais sous vos draps, répondit Bibine.

- Vous me rassurez, grommela Hermione, dépitée.

- Je vous annonce que Monsieur Malefoy assistera ce soir à la représentation de la Tosca de Pucchini à l'auditorium Parco della Musica.

- Je déteste l'opéra italien du XIXème...

- Vous pourrez discuter de vos goûts musicaux avec Monsieur Malefoy pendant ou après la représentation. Je vous fais livrer dans l'heure une tenue de soirée et le matériel préparé pour vous par Q. N'oubliez pas de soutirer à Monsieur Malefoy des informations sur l'organisation Quantum avant de vous en débarrasser. Bonne chance, agent Granger.

- Bien, M. Vous avez des nouvelles de ma... de Pansy ?

- Aucune, mais j'ai envoyé sur place Minerva et Dunkan pour voir si elles vont bien. Votre ancien professeur vous fera un retour dans les meilleurs délais.

Hermione raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le lit. Elle allait se laisser tomber sur le matelas quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Herm, c'est Gwendo. Tu es visible ? J'espère que la réponse est non ! plaisanta la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

La procureur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par le judas et laissa sa collègue entrer. L'agent Cameron tenait une housse à la main et avait un sac en bandoulière sur une épaule.

- Bon, y'a du taff, chérie. Le concert est dans une heure et demie. Va prendre ta douche, je t'aiderai à planquer les micros. Mais... tu as besoin d'aide pour te savonner ?

- Va chier, feula la brune avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'aime cette ambiance ! se moqua Gwendoline en renversant le sac sur le dessus de lit. Alors... qu'avons-nous là ? Trop cool ! Je savais bien que Q arriverait un jour à faire un tampax lance-missiles.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine, on vous dit à jeudi pour la Trilogie !

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est mardi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! On sait que vous l'attendez avec impatience, alors trêve de présentation !

On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture avec Sygui !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Pansy aurait aimé tourner en rond dans la minuscule cellule qui les hébergeait. Mais elle se retenait pour ne pas effrayer encore plus Emily. Elle avait repris conscience sur une surface dure avec un mal de crâne carabiné, la fillette lovée comme un petit animal contre elle. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elle là, impossible de le dire. La pièce était sans fenêtre et on lui avait pris sa montre. Et pour finir de la perturber, les geôliers allumaient et éteignaient de façon aléatoire l'unique ampoule qui diffusait une lumière blafarde sur leur univers clos.

La médicomage faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas faire une crise de panique, pour ne pas se remémorer pareille situation issue de sa vie antérieure. Emily était pour l'heure sa planche de salut.

- Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ? murmura la petite fille.

- Malheureusement non, fit doucement Parkinson.

- Faut attendre Hermione. Elle viendra nous sauver, assura la gamine, essayant de se convaincre.

- J'en suis sure, répondit la médicomage en serrant la fillette contre elle. J'en suis sure.

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim et j'ai envie.

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, inutilement elle le savait déjà. La pièce était nue, à part le bat-flanc sur lequel elles étaient assises, et une chaise en fer maculée de tâches brunes, les deux meubles solidement ancrés au mur et au sol. Restait la porte et son judas. La Serpentard se leva pour aller y frapper.

- Allo ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Il y a une enfant ici dont il faudrait prendre soin …

Elle colla son oreille contre le bois, espérant entendre un déplacement, en vain. Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir pour prendre Emily dans ses bras.

- On va attendre encore un peu ma puce, quelqu'un va venir.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme gigantesque apparut sur le seuil, un plateau à la main comprenant une petite bouteille d'eau et un morceau de pain. Il le posa au sol et s'avança dans la pièce.

- Gamine, tu bois l'eau et tu fais ce que tu as besoin de faire ensuite dans la bouteille. Doc, vous venez avec moi sans faire d'histoire.

- Non, j'veux pas être seule ! pleura Emily.

- T'inquiète pas, je te la ramène dans pas longtemps...

Pansy s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et sécha les larmes d'un geste doux de la main.

- Ca va aller ma puce, lui dit-elle en embrassant une joue humide. Tu vas être courageuse et le monsieur ne va pas éteindre la lumière tant que je ne serai pas revenue, ajouta-t-elle en levant un regard implorant vers la brute.

Le geôlier acquiesça mollement en lui mettant sa grosse patte sur l'épaule pour la contraindre à se relever.

- On y va. Plus il attend, plus il est méchant.

Parkinson déglutit difficilement mais s'obligea à faire encore un sourire à la fillette terrorisée qu'elle laissait derrière elle. La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre et Emily serra ses bras autour d'elle.

- Hermione... faut que tu viennes.

* * *

Hermione poussa un profond soupir qui lui attira des regards mauvais de ses voisins. La cantatrice poussait la chansonnette depuis plusieurs minutes et la brune était à deux doigts de se pendre. Elle vérifia une énième fois l'écran de son téléphone portable et soupira une fois encore. Aucun message de Pansy.

- Fais chier... maugréa-t-elle, autant pour le silence de sa compagne que pour la musique qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Chut, fit un vieux monsieur en smoking.

Hermione allait rétorquer quand son portable vibra. Elle appuya rapidement sur la touche et fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'elle avait reçu une vidéo. Elle connecta ses écouteurs à l'appareil et appuya sur la touche lecture. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang et elle dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

* * *

Le retour de Pansy en cellule fut loin d'être triomphal. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Emily se fit encore plus petite dans le coin opposé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la grosse brute pénétrer dans la pièce, Pansy sur l'épaule. Il la laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le sol, attrapa la petite bouteille et ressortit sans un mot. La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau, plongea la minuscule pièce dans l'obscurité.

La gamine attendit un instant avant de se décider à aller vers la forme. Elle avança une main craintive mais recula précipitamment en entendant un gémissement sourd. Parkinson se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant de réussir à se mettre à quatre pattes pour se rendre jusqu'au lit sommaire. Mais l'effort à produire pour se hisser était encore trop grand. La médicomage se contenta de s'adosser contre le mur.

- Il t'a fait du mal le monsieur. Hermione va le tuer pour ça, fit Emily en s'approchant alors que Pansy ramenait sur elle son corsage lacéré.

- Oui... elle va venir nous chercher... murmura la médicomage.

"Mais quand ?"

* * *

La face triomphante de Drago avait rapidement laissé la place à une scène qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Attachée à une chaise, Pansy se faisait rosser par deux brutes et chaque coup porté à main nue laissait une empreinte dans les chairs de sa bien-aimée.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois, Sang de bourbe ? intervint la voix de Malefoy. Ce n'est que le début, parce que mes gars ont bien d'autres besoins à satisfaire. Et ta putain fera très bien l'affaire. Maintenant, si tu veux lui épargner les tournants à venir, tu peux. Il suffit juste que tu me rendes mon argent, plus intérêts.

Le blond jouissait visiblement de la situation, regardant alternativement la scène de torture où des coups de ceinture remplaçaient maintenant les coups de poing, et la caméra, revenant donc à Hermione.

- Ah, bien sûr, tu fais partie des intérêts, ricana le Serpentard. Je te recontacte avec la prochaine vidéo, fit-il en montrant un flacon contenant une solution bleue pâle.

- Je vais le tuer... siffla Hermione en se levant, cherchant le blond du regard.

Sa loge était vide. Il devait forcément être dans le coin. Restait juste à mettre la main dessus.

- Réfléchis Granger... marmonna-t-elle en quittant la salle de concert. S'il était sur la vidéo, c'est que la cache n'est pas très loin, vu qu'il assiste à l'opéra.

Elle aperçut une chevelure blonde au loin et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle marcha prudemment quelques pas derrière l'ancien mangemort qui était au téléphone et pénétra à sa suite dans les toilettes des hommes.

* * *

Pansy sursautait à chaque bruit dans le couloir et Emily se demandait comment rassurer la médicomage.

- T'inquiète pas maman... C'est Hermione qui ouvrira la porte, personne d'autre... chuchota la gamine dans une tentative de sourire.

Parkinson la prit dans ses bras et tenta d'ignorer la boule qu'elle avait au ventre.

- J'en suis sûre ma chérie...

* * *

Quand Hermione pénétra dans les toilettes des hommes, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un comité d'accueil. Quatre gardes l'attendaient, tenant leur baguette magique à la main. Drago souriait, l'air mauvais, et se frottait les mains.

- Alors Granger... quelle est ton offre ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mon offre ? Et bien... je vais liquider tes gorilles, puis je vais te passer à tabac jusqu'à ce que tu me révèles l'endroit ou tu gardes Pansy et Emily. La suite dépendra de tes réponses.

- Butez-la, ordonna Malefoy.

Les gardes du corps levèrent leur fine tige de bois et l'agent secret sourit. Elle ouvrit à la volée une porte de toilettes qui explosa sous les sortilèges lancés. Elle sortit rapidement son pistolet et tira avec précision deux coups de feu, abattant deux hommes de main. Puis, elle se précipita vers les malfrats encore debout. Elle évita souplement un coup de poing et balança son genou dans les bijoux de famille d'un de ses agresseurs. Puis, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le positionna devant elle alors que le dernier homme de main conjurait un avada kedavra. Elle lâcha l'homme mort et se jeta sous les lavabos alors que Drago envoyait des sortilèges. Les tuyaux explosèrent, l'eau s'en échappant comme d'une fontaine. La brune visa et tira dans les genoux du dernier garde du corps qui s'écroula en criant.

L'agent secret sortit rapidement de sa cachette, trempée des pieds à la tête, acheva froidement l'homme de main et se lança à la poursuite de Malefoy, prenant garde de ne pas glisser. Elle le rattrapa dans les escaliers de la sortie de secours et fit un pas en arrière, évitant un coup de couteau. Elle descendait les marches une par une, se baissant, esquivant en arrière, pour que les attaques du blond ne fasse pas mouche. Elle finit par lui attraper le poignet qui tenait la lame et l'envoya brutalement percuter la rambarde.

Le Serpentard lâcha son couteau et donna un coup de pied dans le menton de la brune qui se sentit partir en arrière pour finalement percuter le mur. Malefoy se jeta sur elle et, au dernier moment, elle s'écarta. Le blond ne réussit pas à ralentir à temps et son crâne rencontra violemment le béton. L'ancien mangemort secoua la tête et plongea sur la Gryffondor pour la coincer entre lui et le mur. Hermione leva plusieurs fois son coude pour l'abattre durement sur l'épaule du vert et argent qui finit par lâcher prise. Il l'attrapa par la chemise et tira brusquement dessus. Le vêtement se déchira, Hermione balança son poing dans la mâchoire du Serpentard et, l'agrippant par le col de la veste, le poussa dans les escaliers.

Les deux combattants dévalèrent les marches, tête la première, pour arriver sonnés sur le palier. Drago fut le premier à se relever et poursuivit sa descente. La brune respira profondément, reprenant ses esprits, avant de prendre appuis sur la rambarde pour se remettre debout. Elle serrait dans sa main un téléphone gris et afficha un rictus.

- Gwendoline, ramène tes fesses à l'entrée du bâtiment. J'ai récupéré le portable de Malefoy. Tu vas chercher l'endroit d'où a été envoyée la vidéo et me donner l'adresse... murmura-t-elle au cadran de sa montre avant d'enjamber la rambarde.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide et atterrit brutalement sur le dos de Malefoy. Il pivota son buste et se jeta en arrière. Hermione grimaça quand son dos percuta le béton et sentit que Drago la désarçonnait. Elle tomba tête la première dans la poussière et c'était comme si un feu d'artifices était tiré sous ses paupières.

- J'y suis, j'attends le colis, répondit une voix dans l'émetteur glissé dans son oreille tandis qu'une porte métallique grinçait pour claquer dans un bruit sinistre qui résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

- J'arrive, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant péniblement debout.

Hermione gagna l'entrée de l'auditorium et lança le téléphone qui fut récupéré par l'agent Cameron.

- Magne-toi le cul... fit sèchement la brune en promenant son regard sur les alentours.

- Il vient de se glisser dans une Lexus F Sport rouge. Il n'a pas encore quitté le parking.

La procureure marcha rapidement pour rejoindre un voiturier qui amenait une Porsche Carrera. Elle le sortit brusquement du véhicule et prit sa place. Enclenchant la première vitesse, elle démarra en trombe et suivit à vive allure la voiture de Malefoy qui naviguait avec aisance dans la circulation chargée des rues de Rome.

Drago prit un virage assez serré et Hermione dut user de toute son habileté pour le suivre sans se faire emboutir. Elle accéléra jusqu'à ce que son capot touche l'arrière du coupé sport du Serpentard. Elle appuya fortement sur la pédale et poussa la voiture devant elle. Drago prit un nouveau virage et s'engagea dans la Place Saint Pierre. Hermione pila, mettant sa voiture en travers du passage et se dépêcha de quitter l'habitacle. La Lexus percuta de plein fouet la Porsche, fit un tonneau dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans un fracas métallique.

Quelques fenêtres du Vatican s'ouvrirent mais Hermione n'avait cure des prélats pontificaux. Son arme à la main, elle se précipita sur la voiture accidentée et elle cueillit Malefoy qui s'extirpait du véhicule par la fenêtre brisée. Elle lui colla le canon du flingue sur le front et le blond déglutit.

- OU SONT-ELLES ? hurla Hermione.

- Crève, Granger, répondit Malefoy.

- Mauvaise réponse.

La brune fit tourner le pistolet dans sa main et frappa la tempe de l'ancien mangemort de la crosse de son arme.

- Où sont-elles ? répéta-t-elle froidement.

- Hermione, j'aurai le signal dans une dizaine de minutes... fit la voix de Gwendoline. Interroge-le sur son patron.

Des gardes suisses surgirent du bâtiment et Drago profita des quelques secondes d'inattention de la brune pour lui décocher une droite. La procureure tomba sur les pavés et Malefoy se releva, attrapant un morceau du pare-brise.

- C'est la fin, Granger... siffla le blond. Tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout.

- J'en suis ravie, connard, rétorqua Hermione.

- HALTE ! fit un des gardes papaux en sortant du Vatican.

Malefoy lâcha son arme improvisée et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. La brune se remit debout, ignora les menaces des gardiens du Pape et se mit à la poursuite du Serpentard. Elle ne devait surtout pas le perdre. Elle allongea sa foulée et porta sa montre à ses lèvres.

- Je le prends en chasse. Démerde-toi pour m'avoir cette putain d'adresse ! dit-elle à l'attention de sa collègue.

- Je fais au plus vite, répondit Gwendoline, ses doigts pianotant en bruit de fonds un clavier d'ordinateur.

Elle déboula dans une avenue et avisa Malefoy qui dégageait sans ménagement une conductrice de sa voiture. Elle analysa rapidement son environnement et courut en direction d'un groupe de jeunes. Elle sortit trois billets de 500 euros de sa veste, les lança à un jeune homme, puis le vira de sa moto et démarra.

- Désolée pour le dérangement, mais vous retrouverez votre bécane ! lança-t-elle dans un italien parfait avant de filer à la suite de Malefoy.

- SALE PUTE ! hurla le jeune tandis que les autres mettaient rapidement leurs casques pour la suivre.

Malefoy faisait toutes les entorses possibles au code de la route, et Hermione avait peine à le suivre. Elle se faufilait entre les voitures, poussant les gaz de la moto, n'hésitant pas à emprunter la voie en contre-sens. Elle roulait à présent à toute allure sur un pont et sentit la colère poindre alors que Malefoy la distançait. Un camion klaxonna alors qu'ils allaient se rentrer dedans et la brune changea de direction, manquant de finir sous les roues d'un bus.

Elle traversa les files et grimpa sur le trottoir pour remonter le flot de véhicules, les passants s'écartant sur son chemin.

- Merde, il est où ? cria-t-elle dans sa montre.

- Il a prit le rond-point, première sortie à droite. Il est sous toi.

Hermione arrêta la moto et se pencha pour voir la circulation en dessous d'elle. Elle leva légèrement la tête et aperçut la voiture de Malefoy. Elle fit bomber les gaz, effectua un demi-tour et accéléra. Sa moto fracassa la structure métallique mais resta emprisonnée dans les débris. 007 fut propulsée et atterrit violemment sur le toit d'une voiture. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put et repéra le véhicule du Serpentard à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle prit son arme, visa, et éclata un pneu. Le blond fit une embardée et sa voiture s'échoua sur le trottoir.

Drago quitta l'habitacle et fonça en direction d'un grand bâtiment. Hermione sauta de la voiture en marche, atterrit sur l'asphalte dans un roulé-boulé, et pénétra à son tour dans la gare de Rome au pas de course.

Elle traversa le hall à la suite du vert et argent et finit par débouler sur un quai. Voyant la chevelure blonde se frayer un chemin dans un wagon, elle sauta dans un train avant que les portes se referment et suivit son adversaire, poussant sans ménagement les personnes sur son passage.

Alors qu'elle quittait le wagon pour passer dans le suivant, elle remarquant qu'une porte était légèrement entrouverte, claquant au gré des mouvements du train. Elle se pencha et vit que Malefoy escaladait une échelle. Elle inspira profondément et sauta sur la première marche. Le vent la plaqua contre la paroi du train et elle commença son ascension.

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle fléchit les jambes pour conserver son équilibre. Drago avançait péniblement et trébucha alors qu'un train de marchandise passait à côté du leur. Le blond prit son élan, atterrit lourdement sur un wagon et Hermione se dépêcha de l'imiter. Elle grimaça en atterrissant dans un container de charbon. Elle se redressa en époussetant sa chemise, sortit son flingue et tira une balle qui frôla le pied de Drago. Ce dernier se retourna, sa baguette à la main, et lança un sort. Hermione se laissa tomber et éternua alors que la poussière noire lui chatouillait les narines.

Elle se releva et se mit à courir. Elle se jeta sur Malefoy et les deux roulèrent sur le toit du train. Hermione reçut un coup de poing en plein visage et son nez craqua. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et l'ancien mangemort en profita pour la repousser d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

- J'ai l'adresse ! s'exclama Gwendoline, réjouie.

- Garde-la au chaud, j'ai pas de quoi noter, grinça Hermione en essuyant sur sa manche le sang qui coulait.

- Mains en l'air, Granger, fit Drago en la menaçant de sa baguette.

La procureure obéit, plaçant ses mains bien en évidence, et elle se mit debout. Elle tentait de garder son équilibre mais le train lancé à pleine vitesse ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Le vent fouettait son visage, faisant virevolter des mèches de cheveux, les pans de sa veste noire poussiéreuse et les bouts de sa chemise déchirée.

- Une dernière parole, Granger ?

Elle aurait pu trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire, qui serait resté à jamais dans l'histoire. Au lieu de ça, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut :

- Ouais... j'aurais dû m'attacher les cheveux.

Les yeux de la brune étaient vissés sur la fine tige de bois qui la tenait en joue. Son regard remonta le long du bras armé pour s'arrêter sur le rictus diabolique de son adversaire.

- Adieu, agent 0069... siffla Malefoy. Avada Kedavra !

Hermione tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard derrière Drago.

"Putain ! Ca, c'était le transplanage le plus périlleux de ma vie !" songea-t-elle en balançant son pied dans l'articulation du genou du blond qui craqua sous la violence du coup.

Drago lâcha sa baguette et se mit à crier de douleur. La brune le contourna et l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Qui est ton boss ?

- Quelqu'un qui veut te voir crever... encore plus que moi...

- Qui ? tonna la procureure en accentuant la pression.

- Edward... Smith... haleta Malefoy.

- Le Ministre de la magie ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non... Ton dernier dossier d'enquête avec les Aurors... sur le viol de la nana de 16 ans... c'est lui... C'est la fille d'une des employées du Ministère.

- Et c'est lui qui dirige Quantum ?

- Non... on ignore qui est le dirigeant... de l'organisation... Mais c'est Smith qui nous a contactés pour qu'on s'occupe de toi avant le procès... et le MI-6 le gêne car il n'a pas de contrôle dessus...

Malefoy respira laborieusement et afficha un rictus.

- Si tu me tues, tu ne retrouveras jamais Parkinson.

- J'ai déjà l'adresse, connard.

Elle leva son flingue et tira une fois dans la tête de l'ancien mangemort, une fois dans son torse. Elle se baissa et vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls.

- Gwendoline, tu as entendu ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout... je suis sur une autre ligne avec M. Elle envoie Dunkan s'occuper de notre Ministre. Je te parie qu'il va prendre cher.

- T'es où ?

- A l'hôtel, pourquoi ?

- Trouve-moi au plus vite une camionnette et une dizaine de barils d'essence.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ?

- Faire plaisir à Emily... fit Hermione avant de transplaner.

* * *

La lumière était revenue. Emily regardait avec inquiétude Pansy. Cette dernière était dans les vapes et son visage tuméfié exprimait une grande souffrance. Sa respiration était laborieuse et la fillette ne savait pas quoi faire. Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir et la gamine se raidit.

Cependant, les pas s'éloignaient et la petite fille se détendit. Elle s'approcha de Pansy et lui tapota doucement la joue.

- Maman... je crois qu'Hermione arrive... chuchota-t-elle.

La médicomage ouvrit péniblement un oeil et tendit l'oreille. En effet, il semblait qu'une agitation inhabituelle régnait. Des hommes criaient de se mettre en position et de surveiller les alentours. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Parkinson qui tenta de se redresser.

- En effet, il n'y a qu'Hermione pour créer un tel bazar... dit-elle, l'espoir renaissant en elle.

Pansy prit appui sur le lit pour se relever et, puisant dans ses maigres forces, elle retira le matelas, le traîna dans un coin de la pièce pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Elle prit Emily avec elle et toutes deux se cachèrent derrière.

- On va rester là à l'abri, expliqua-t-elle. Ca nous protégera un peu si Hermione décide de pulvériser le décor.

La fillette acquiesça et sursauta en entendant une violente explosion suivi de coups de feu.

- Elle va bientôt arriver... sourit Parkinson en lui caressant les cheveux.

- On va rentrer chez nous, toutes les trois ? Pour toujours ?

- Oui, toutes les trois. Pour toujours.

* * *

Hermione gara la camionnette devant les portes d'un entrepôt en périphérie de la ville romaine. Elle coupa le contact, avala une deuxième aspirine -la première n'ayant pas fait disparaître le foutu mal de crâne qui l'enquiquinait depuis sa bagarre dans l'escalier de l'opéra, ni depuis que son nez était cassé d'ailleurs- et sortit du véhicule. Elle alluma une cigarette, rangeant le zippo dans la poche de son pantalon, et souffla lentement la fumée. Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit, se concentrer sur la libération des otages et tenter d'oublier que les captives en question étaient Pansy et Emily.

- Elles vont bien, se rassura-t-elle. Tu vas arriver à temps.

Elle vérifia que son arme était facile d'accès, qu'elle avait des chargeurs supplémentaires et que sa baguette était bien fixée à son poignet gauche.

La brune finit rapidement sa cigarette, analysant le bâtiment, tenta d'évaluer le nombre de ses adversaires. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans un endroit sans en avoir étudié les plans, et elle espérait bien que ce serait la dernière.

La procureure balança son mégot au sol et s'étira mollement. La fatigue de la soirée s'abattait sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas relâcher la tension. Pas maintenant.

Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un tampon avec applicateur. Elle roula des yeux et se promit de ne plus faire de blagues de mauvais goût devant Q qui prenait tout au pied de la lettre. Elle serra avec force le tampon entre ses doigts, ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, la semelle de ses chaussures crissant sur les graviers.

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tira sur l'applicateur et quelque chose fusa à toute vitesse pour percuter la grande porte du hangar. Une explosion emporta la tôle sur son passage, le souffle faisant voler la poussière dans l'air.

Hermione balança le reste du lance-missile miniature au sol, chambra une balle dans le canon de son flingue et avança en direction du hangar.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Pas de tout repos tout ça !

La suite la semaine prochaine, on vous dit à jeudi pour la Trilogie !

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Nous avons eu la douce appelation de sadique, la semaine dernière ! And so what, comme le chante si bien Pink ? On revendique ! lol

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Pansy serrait fermement contre elle Emily et l'étreinte lui faisait un mal de chien aux côtes. La fillette tremblait des pieds à la tête à chaque coup de feu.

- Elle a emmené une armée avec elle ? demanda la gamine alors que les tirs étaient nourris.

- Gwendoline et elle, oui, ça fait une armée... sourit Parkinson.

* * *

Hermione profita de l'obscurité pour se glisser de cachette en cachette, telle une ombre, et finit par atteindre ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée. Elle ramassa un caillou qu'elle lança loin d'elle et aussitôt, des dizaines de balles sifflèrent dans l'air. Accroupie derrière un tonneau rouillé, elle aperçut trois silhouettes, ajusta sa visée et tira.

Les corps tombèrent dans un bruit sourd et des injures se firent entendre. Elle changea de position, marchant le plus silencieusement possible, et se mit à couvert dans un angle mort.

- Ma chérie, t'es dispo ? fit la voix guillerette de Gwendoline.

- J'suis un peu occupée, là... murmura Hermione dans sa montre.

- J'ai réussi à pirater un site de l'armée et j'ai des images de ton entrepôt datant d'il y a une heure avec un petit rapport des services secrets locaux. Ces mecs sont surveillés de près. Tu veux les détails ?

- Vas-y, accouche ...

- Quarante hommes. Après, y'a des reflets, c'est assez dégueu, ça peut-être plus ou moins. Y'a des caisses avec le sigle Quantum, je suppose que c'est des armes lourdes.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? grimaça la brune.

- Ouais. Je pense avoir repéré l'endroit où sont retenues Pansy et Emily. Elles sont à ton opposé, une petite pièce au bout du couloir qui va vers le sud. Je t'envoie la localisation.

L'agent secret baissa le poignet et mémorisa la carte qui venait de s'afficher.

- Merci. Je coupe.

- Ok, bon courage !

Hermione s'accroupit et fila le long du mur pour passer de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Elle passa sa tête par une fenêtre ouverte et, ne remarquant pas âme qui vive, elle se faufila dans l'entrepôt. Elle se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

"Va falloir que je liquide tout le monde car je vais pas pouvoir exfiltrer les deux sans être repérée." songea-t-elle.

- Gwen, chuchota-t-elle, tu peux m'avoir une image thermique en temps réel ?

- Ah ça ma belle, c'est plus cher ! Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? plaisanta Gwendoline en pianotant rapidement sur son clavier.

- Profite pas de ma détresse. Pansy m'a larguée et je suis pas prête à passer à autre chose.

- Ma pauvre... Je te console quand tu veux. Ok, j'ai. Tu es où ?

Hermione indiqua sa position sur la carte et Gwendoline pressa encore quelques touches.

- C'est bon, j't'ai en visuel. Tu as mis tes lentilles de contact spéciales Q ?

- Affirmatif.

- Bon, je te passe en vision thermique. Tu veux une aide à la visée ?

- Pas besoin. J'ai déjà suffisamment mal au crâne pour en rajouter.

- Attends, je fais un contrôle médical avec les différentes puces que tu as... Je connais une petite veinarde qui a une commotion cérébrale et qui va devoir aller à l'hôpital.

- Plus tard, siffla Hermione en retirant l'écouteur de son oreille.

Elle fixa le silencieux sur son arme, poussa la porte du pied et s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir. Elle progressait lentement, mais supprimant tout danger au fur et à mesure. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la prison de Pansy et Emily, elle avait éliminé la moitié des gardes.

"Encore vingt..." songea-t-elle en lançant un sortilège pour ouvrir la serrure. "Je vérifie qu'elles vont bien et je retourne nettoyer le reste du bâtiment."

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et leva le poignet.

- Gwen, viens avec une ambulance, c'est urgent, dit-elle avant de rejoindre Pansy et Emily.

Elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les formes thermiques de Pansy et Emily en poussant du pied la porte, mais l'image qui s'imprimait sur sa rétine ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. La plus grande des deux formes était étincelante de chaleur. N'ayant constaté la présence de personne d'autre, elle se faufila dans la cellule, ayant pris la précaution de désintégrer la serrure d'un sort. Pas question de se trouver enfermée en étant prise à revers.

- C'est moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Le matelas fut promptement repoussé par Emile qui fila ventre à terre vers la brune pour lui prendre la main et la tirer.

- Maman va pas bien du tout, elle peut presque pas respirer, fais vite quelque chose, dit la fillette, paniquée.

Le coeur d'Hermione se déchira devant le tableau. Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa compagne et prit son pouls. Il était rapide... trop rapide. Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et lança les quelques sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait.

- J'aurais dû lui demander de m'enseigner deux trois trucs... murmura Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était atténuer la douleur. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de Pansy dans un doux baiser.

- Tiens bon ma chérie, je vais vous sortir de là, chuchota-t-elle.

La médicomage posa maladroitement sa main sur le bras de la brune.

- Je suis ... désolée ... de ...

- Chuuut, ne pense pas à tout ça maintenant.

- Je suis... pas sûre... d'être ... utile, articula-t-elle encore avec effort, à bout de souffle.

- Reste calme. Je vais sécuriser notre sortie et je reviens vous chercher dans 10 minutes.

- D'accord... Tu sais... que... tu as une... sale tête ?

- T'as pas vu la tienne, mon coeur, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire. Je reviens vite, promis. Emily, tu restes avec Pansy et tu veilles sur elle.

La brune donna sa baguette magique à la petite fille qui la serra entre ses doigts.

- Si un méchant arrive, tu pointes la baguette sur lui et tu dis avada kedavra. Ca lui fera peur et il partira en courant. Ok ?

- Ok!

L'agent secret jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au couloir et disparut dans l'obscurité.

- Ca va maman ? demanda la gamine.

- Mieux... sourit Pansy.

* * *

Hermione était sous le tir des cinq derniers malfrats. Elle était accroupie contre un mur et n'arrivait pas à riposter. Dès qu'elle tentait une contre-attaque, elle devait reculer, se faisant arroser par un fusil automatique.

- Fais chier... Gwen, magne-toi, je suis coincée!

La brune souffla, agacée. Il ne lui restait que dix balles. Elle passa son arme dans sa ceinture le temps de retirer sa veste. Elle sortit de la poche intérieure une flasque de whisky et versa l'alcool sur le vêtement. Puis, se servant de son zippo, elle mit le feu à la veste et la jeta dans une flaque d'huile qui s'étendait jusqu'aux pieds des hommes de Quantum.

Une fumée âcre envahit l'entrepôt et Hermione en profita pour tirer. Elle visualisait les individus grâce à ses lentilles et, après en avoir abattu quatre, elle chercha du regard le dernier.

- Derrière toi, salope, fit une voix rauque.

Hermione se figea, puis écarta les bras. Elle relâcha la pression sur son arme et la laissa tomber au sol.

- Est-ce que je peux voir qui aura finalement ma peau ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, tandis qu'une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

- Pour que tu puisses me sauter dessus ou utiliser une arme bien dissimulée ? Tu me prends pour un crétin ? A genoux, sale garce !

Une main appuya sur son épaule pour la forcer à se baisser. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le poignet et se recula pour passer derrière l'homme, emmenant avec elle le bras et tira de toutes ses forces pour tenter de lui déboiter l'épaule. Mais son agresseur résista à la pression pour se retourner et lui mettre une droite. L'homme de main sortit un couteau et voulut lui enfoncer entre les côtes.

Hermione fit un pas sur le côté et fit un coup de pied circulaire qui atteignit son adversaire à la mâchoire. L'homme secoua la tête avant d'afficher un rictus.

- Tu veux te battre ? A la bonne heure ! lança-t-il avant de charger la procureure.

La brune eut l'impression d'être percutée par un train lancé à toute vitesse et son dos rencontra violemment le mur derrière elle. Elle abattit ses mains sur les tempes de son agresseur qui gémit de douleur. Mais il maintint la Gryffondor contre le mur et lui mit quelques droites dans le visage avant de faire tourner son couteau entre ses doigts pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la sorcière.

Hermione serra les dents et leva les mains pour les poser sur le visage du larbin de Quantum. Ses pouces trouvèrent les yeux de son adversaire et elle appuya fermement pour faire exploser les globes oculaires.

L'homme hurla de douleur et recula vivement. La procureur retira le couteau de son ventre et le plongea avec précision dans le torse du garde qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Bon débarras...

Gwendoline déboula dans le hangar, une arme à la main, et analysa les lieux avant de se précipiter sur Hermione.

- Tu pisses le sang, chérie, murmura-t-elle en observant la tâche rouge qui s'étalait et grandissait sur la chemise de sa collègue.

- Plus tard, faut sortir Pansy et Emily, fit Hermione en avançant d'un pas incertain.

- Un avion médicalisé nous attend à l'aéroport.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle...

Les deux agents secret retournèrent dans la prison de Pansy et d'Emily et la fillette se jeta dans les bras de la brune.

- C'est fini, on s'en va, la rassura Hermione tandis que Gwendoline prenait Pansy dans ses bras.

- Tu es en état de conduire ? demanda la blonde. Faut que je lui fasse les premiers soins, sinon ça va être très moche.

- Ouais... Emmène-la dans l'ambulance et commence ton job, on a un truc à finir avec Emily.

Toutes regagnèrent l'extérieur et Hermione aida sa collègue à installer Parkinson sur le brancard. Tandis que 009 commençait son examen, 007 emmenait la fillette à sa camionnette.

D'un geste ample de baguette, la brune fit léviter neuf bidons d'essence jusqu'au centre de l'entrepôt. Elle prit le dixième entre ses mains, fit sauter le bouchon, et répandit l'essence en une ligne qui partait du baraquement pour mourir à quelques pas d'elle. Puis, elle prit son zippo et en fit sortir une flamme.

- C'est pas une allumette, mais ça ira quand même ? demanda-t-elle à la gamine avec un sourire.

- Je... Je peux ? balbutia Emily.

- Ouais...

Elle fléchit les jambes pour être à la hauteur de la fillette et lui tendit avec précaution le briquet.

- Vas-y, crame tout ma chérie, encouragea Hermione.

- Et le méchant homme blond ? Il est dedans ?

- Ouais... Et il est mort.

Emily prit le zippo et le jeta dans la trainée d'essence. Le feu se propagea rapidement et le bâtiment fut soufflé par l'explosion. Hermione prit Emily dans ses bras pour la protéger des débris qui volaient et la fillette pleura doucement dans son étreinte.

- Je t'aime Hermione... fit-elle.

- J't'aime aussi, gamine.

- On y va ? fit Gwendoline qui passait sa tête hors de l'ambulance.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la brune à Emily. On peut y aller ?

- Oui, tout est fini, on peut partir...

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut pénible pour Hermione qui se forçait à avoir une conduite souple. Elle serrait les dents, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait dans son abdomen. Elle portait de temps à autre une main à sa blessure et était soulagée de constater que le sang s'était presque arrêté de couler.

Elle gara l'ambulance sur un parking privé et en sortit péniblement. M les attendait, les mains fourrées dans son pardessus. La procureure l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule pour aider Gwendoline à sortir le brancard. Pansy était d'une pâleur effrayante et Hermione lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Ca va aller ma chérie, on va te soigner... chuchota-t-elle doucement.

- Oui maman, reste avec nous, fit Emily, suppliante. Tu m'as promis.

La gamine reposa un regard suppliant sur Hermione.

- Dis-lui que tu l'aimes et que tu vas rester avec elle, s'il te plaît...

- Tu le sais, ma chérie, murmura Hermione en posant ses lèvres celles de la médicomage. Je t'aime.

Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne comprit que Parkinson tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle approcha son oreille, laissant sa joue effleurer celle de la médicomage en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur la balafre qui griffait son profil.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises toutes les deux, murmura Pansy dans un souffle.

La brune se recula avec un petit sourire, les larmes dans les yeux.

- Si ça doit être la condition pour que tu guérisses vite, alors on sera sage comme des images, hein Emily ?

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Une fois installée dans le jet privé des services secrets, deux médecins prirent en charge Parkinson. Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, boucla sa ceinture et, alors que l'avion décollait, elle sentit la pression retomber, la douleur l'emporter et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans ce qu'elle identifia être une chambre d'hôpital. Elle porta les mains à son ventre et découvrit sous ses doigts la texture d'un pansement. Elle allait faire une tentative pour se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et fut étonnée de trouver Arthur Weasley assis à côté d'elle. Un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais le père de Ron n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours le même air affable, un sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, merci, je veux juste aller voir Pansy.

- Elle se porte à merveille. Elle signe actuellement ses papiers de sortie et Emily est avec elle.

- Super. Je vais donc vous laisser...

- Je comprends, mais avant, j'aimerais discuter avec toi. Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps.

- Ca vous ennuie si je m'habille en même temps ?

- Pas le moins du monde, fit Weasley père en récupérant le pantalon et la chemise poussiéreux. Je tenais à te remercier pour l'exécution parfaite de cette mission.

- Que... quoi ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda la brune avant de retirer sans gêne sa liquette bleue. Merde, où est passé mon soutif ?

- Dans le tiroir, je crois, répondit Arthur, amusé. Et bien, disons que je collabore étroitement avec ton service depuis pas mal d'années.

- Vous êtes à la détection des objets moldus, j'vois pas comment vous pouvez être amené à travailler avec le MI-6.

- Oui, et toi, tu étais officiellement rattachée aux Langues de Plomb, rétorqua Weasley, toujours souriant. Mais je tenais à m'excuser, puisque c'est moi qui ai demandé à Rolanda de te mettre sur ce coup.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'emporta la brune tout en passant sa chemise.

- Non. Je cherchais un agent compétent qui aurait des raisons de s'impliquer. Molly, qui a toujours une dent contre toi depuis que tu as quitté Ron, m'a soufflé ton nom et je dois dire que c'était une brillante idée. Et Rolanda m'a confirmé que tu étais apte à reprendre du service.

- Je devrais vous étrangler.

- Non, ça ferait mauvais genre d'étrangler le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, rit Arthur en se levant. Rolanda veut savoir si tu veux continuer à travailler au MI-6.

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Et vous aussi, par la même occasion. Vous vous êtes servi de moi pour prendre le poste que vous convoitiez depuis des années.

- Non, je l'aurais eu un jour ou l'autre. Mais je dois dire que Smith commençait à devenir vraiment gênant. Rolanda est avec ta compagne. Elle lui fait signer les papiers pour l'adoption d'Emily. Il va falloir vous trouver un appartement plus grand. Tu sais que les agents du MI-6 ont des prêts à des taux intéressant ?

- Contentez-vous de me filer mon indemnité de mission, grommela Hermione en boutonnant son pantalon.

- Elle est déjà sur ton compte. Si tu changes d'avis, tu peux me contacter et on organisera ton retour. Bonne journée !

Arthur Weasley quitta la pièce en sifflotant et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de lacer ses chaussures. Le matin était encore jeune mais elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit de sa chambre et avisa Pansy, Emily accrochée à ses jambes, qui signait plusieurs formulaires sous le regard de M. La gamine leva les yeux et eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Hermione ! Tu es toute sale ! rit la fillette en désignant les vêtements poussiéreux.

- C'est toujours comme ça quand on travaille avec des ordures, répondit-elle en regardant M par dessus la tête de la fillette qui avait bondit dans ses bras.

Elle se désintéressa de Bibine qui lui souriait narquoisement pour poser son regard sur Pansy. La médicomage posa lentement le stylo et marcha vers elle. Hermione reposa Emily pour aller à la rencontre de sa compagne. Le visage de la médicomage portait encore quelques bleus, sa lèvre inférieure était toujours gonflée mais elle avait meilleure mine.

- Salut, fit doucement la procureure.

Pansy la regarda sans rien dire, plongeant dans les yeux chocolat qui semblaient bien timides tout à coup. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'esquissait un geste, n'osait une parole. Après un instant qui leur parut une éternité durant laquelle rien n'existait plus autour d'elles, elles revinrent à la réalité en sentant une petite main s'immiscer dans la leur. Emily s'était rapprochée, avait regardé les deux adultes se dévisager en fronçant les sourcils, puis avait pris l'initiative.

« Les grands, ça se pose trop de questions. »

Elle rapprocha les deux mains de celles dont elle voulait tellement qu'elles deviennent ses mères.

- Je... suis désolée... murmura Hermione. Si tu veux toujours que je m'en aille, je comprendrais.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'en ailles, j'ai trop besoin de toi… tu es en moi et te perdre c'est me perdre.

La brune prit la médicomage dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur, sa vie.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi... avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai eu peur pour nous…

Hermione l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas faire mal aux lèvres encore abîmées et noua ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne.

- On rentre à la maison ? Toutes les trois ?

- Oui ! fit Emily en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oui, répondit doucement Pansy.

La brune eut un sourire éblouissant et caressa doucement le dos de la médicomage.

- Je vais faire part à M de ma manière de penser et on y va.

Elle se détacha de celle qu'elle aimait et fondit sur la responsable des services secrets.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'une enfant me regarde sinon je vous péterai la gueule, siffla doucereusement la procureur.

- A bientôt, 007, fit Bibine avec un sourire.

- Je ne bosserai plus pour vous. Jamais. Plus jamais.

- J'ai engagé une secrétaire. Mrs Moneypenny, vous allez l'adorer, poursuivit Rolanda sans prendre en compte ce que disait l'ancien agent secret.

M tourna les talons et s'en alla en la saluant de la main. Hermione attrapa les formulaires de sortie, les parapha rapidement et retourna rejoindre Pansy et Emily.

- J'sais pas vous, mais j'ai envie de manger des crêpes.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama la gamine, ravie.

- Avec de la chantilly ? s'enquit Pansy, amusée.

Hermione se pencha à son oreille et sourit, une lueur lubrique illuminant son regard.

- Non, on se la garde pour nous, murmura-t-elle.

Parkinson frissonna d'un plaisir anticipé et eut un clin d'œil coquin.

- Ce soir...

- Je te garantie que je vais coller Emily à la sieste dans une heure...

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu et, emmenant la fillette avec elles, elles prirent le chemin de leur domicile, le coeur léger.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome,

Gros bisous,

Sygui un Link9


End file.
